Ponta de Pomelo
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Ootori esta enamorado de Ryou, pero nunca se hubiera animado a decirselo sino fuera x la providencial locura de Atobe, q hizo q su senpai tuviera q protegerlo. De a partir de ese momento, la Silver Pair vivira lo q parece un cuento de hadas...
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quieres una Ponta?

Hyoutei Gakuen seguía estando bajo la tiránica influencia de Atobe, cuya obsesión por ganar crecía cada día más, alentado por el entrenador Sakaki. No había ni un jugador que no estuviera al limite de sus fuerzas (excepto tal vez Yuushi y Mukahi, que desde hacia unos días estaban muy alegres) y de su tolerancia. De hecho, de los 199 miembros restantes del equipo al menos 190 estaban pensando en matarlo.

Ootori llego al club sabiendo que le esperaba una nueva sesión de martirios con el capitán, aunque no había forma de evitarlo. A los pocos metros se cruzo con Yuushi, que llevaba una preciosa flor blanca en la mano.

-Buenos días, Ootori.

-Buenos días, Yuushi-senpai. Linda flor- señalo el menor con voz inocente.

-Oh… gracias. Es para… bueno, no importa. Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que Atobe…

-¿Antes que Atobe que?- dijo el capitán desde atrás.

Yuushi y Ootori se quedaron congelados.- ¿Así que están de gran charla en vez de ir a practicar, eh? ¡Si no van ya para las canchas correrán 100 vueltas como castigo!

-Parece como si tuviera el espíritu de Tezuka pegado- murmuró Yuushi cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos. De repente este vio a Mukahi y corrió hacia el sonriendo, y le dio la flor. El chico acrobático también sonrió. Ootori parpadeó sorprendido y luego fue a cambiarse, tratando de asociar esos gestos de sus senpais. En el vestuario encontró a Shishido, que se había enredado la remera y no podía bajársela.

-¿Necesita ayuda, Ryou-senpai?- preguntó solícito.

-¿Eh? ¿Ootori? ¿Estás solo?- el menor asintió y se le acercó- bueno… tira de adelante- indicó alzando los brazos. Ootori obedeció y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando rozó el cuerpo de Shishido y lo ayudó a acomodarse la remera. Tuvo que controlarse para no seguir tocándolo, así que se apartó, mientras el mayor se alisaba el pelo distraído.- Gracias, Choutarou.

-No fue nada, pero tenemos que apurarnos, Atobe-senpai esta muy paranoico hoy.

-¿Otra vez hablando a mis espaldas?- preguntó Atobe furioso. Shishido observo como el menor se deshacía en disculpas ante el capitán, y decidió intervenir para ayudarlo.

-Cálmate un poco, Atobe, no seas tan duro con el. No hizo nada grave.

-Todos ustedes son unos vagos- acusó el muchacho- los quiero en las canchas en cinco minutos.

-Gracias por defenderme, Ryou-senpai- dijo Ootori con voz suave cuando estuvieron solos.

-No es nada- replico Shishido- no me gusta que se lleve a todo el mundo por delante. Bueno, ¿vamos yendo?- Ootori siguió a su senpai rebosante de orgullo, tratando de reducir al mínimo sus miradas de adoración. Desde hacia un tiempo que no podía separarse de el: más concretamente, desde que el entrenador había estado a punto de echarlo del equipo. Ootori habría renunciado a su puesto de buen grado si eso servia para ayudarlo, y eso había reforzado mucho el lazo de amistad (¿amistad?) que los unía.

En las canchas, Atobe continuo con sus experimentos malvados, y puso a Shishido con Kabaji y a Ootori con Jirou. Después quiso que Yuushi se batiera en sencillos contra Mukahi, y el peliazul se negó terminantemente a enfrentarse a su compañero, obteniendo una buena reprimenda del capitán. Ootori también se habría negado si hubiera podido (no quería jugar contra Ryou), pero como kohai de Atobe jamás se hubiera atrevido a desobedecerlo.

Al terminar el partido de practica se retiro despacio, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en el hombro izquierdo. Había calculado mal una devolución y su músculo se había resentido, aunque no creía que fuera nada importante. Se detuvo ante la maquina de gaseosas, distraído, hasta que saco una moneda. Su mano choco en el aire con la mano de Ryou, que se había acercado muy sigilosamente.

-¡Oh, Ryou-senpai, lo siento mucho!

-No es nada, no hace falta que te disculpes. Adelante, tú llegaste primero.- Shishido observó una mueca de dolor por parte de su amigo y agrego:- ¿te duele el hombro, no?

-¿Por qué supone eso?

-No puedes ocultarme nada a mi, Ootori; vi que le pusiste demasiada fuerza a esa devolución y que te tiraste este músculo- dijo tocándolo. El menor enrojeció ante el contacto y también por la preocupación de su querido senpai. Shishido tal vez lo noto, porque deslizó su mano para acariciarle el cabello, al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura.- Guarda tu moneda y deja que yo te invite con una gaseosa, ¿si?

-Bu… bueno, esta bien, muchas gracias, Ryou-senpai.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres una Ponta de Pomelo, no?

-¡Ah, si, es mi favorita! ¿Pero como sabía…?

-Ya te lo dije, soy adivino.- Shishido sacó dos Ponta de Pomelo de la máquina y le alcanzó una a Ootori, indicándole que se sentara al lado suyo sobre el pasto.

-Parece que te esta creciendo el cabello otra vez, Ryou-senpai- dijo Ootori con timidez.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si!- dijo el mayor llevándose una mano a la cabeza- espero no tener que volver a cortármelo nunca, realmente me gusta mas largo. ¿Y a ti, te gusta como lo tengo ahora, o como era antes?

La pregunta agarró desprevenido a Ootori, que contestó tartamudeando.- Bueno, el cabello largo te quedaba muy bien, Ryou-senpai, pero igual luces muy lindo ahora. Quiero decir… lo siento…

-Esta bien, no te pongas nervioso, no pasa nada. Solo quería tu opinión.

Ootori trato de disimular su turbación tomando un gran trago de Ponta, pero se dio cuenta que Shishido lo seguía mirando con atención. Si bien eran pocos (y por eso mas preciosos) los momentos en que podía estar a solas con el, no pudo soportar esa mirada tan encantadora que lo ilusionaba todo por dentro. Llevado por su sentimentalismo tenia ganas de recostarse sobre el hombro de Ryou, quería abrazarlo como un chico abraza a su peluche de cama, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-Quizá debiéramos volver, ¿no te parece, Ryou-senpai? Atobe se enfadará si nos tardamos mucho.

-Atobe se puede ir bien al diablo- dijo el mayor- yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Ootori se atraganto con la Ponta de Pomelo y no precisamente por su sabor acido. Lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que no era ningún chiste, Shishido tenia una expresión seria y concentrada.

-Si se enfada hablará con el entrenador Sakaki y nos echará a patadas del equipo- alegó.

-Quisiera verlo intentándolo. De todas formas, Sakaki no vino al colegio hoy.- Shishido se le acercó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.- ¿O acaso prefieres ir con Atobe a estar conmigo?

-¡No, claro que no! No se trata de eso, usted sabe que prefiero su compañía a la de cualquier otro…

-Entonces, relájate, y hazme un favor…

-Lo que quiera, Ryou-senpai.

-Llámame solo Ryou- dijo con una voz sumamente dulce- para que somos amigos si no.

-Pero es una cuestión de respeto…

-Respeto nada, es una formalidad innecesaria conmigo. Además, solo te llevo un año, cuando me tratas de usted me siento un viejo y eso no esta bien.

-Gomenasai, Ryou-sen… es decir, gomenasai, Ryou.

-Así esta mejor; eres un buen chico- dijo Shishido alegremente. Apuró lo que le quedaba de Ponta y luego arrojo la lata lo más lejos posible. A continuación le quito la lata a Ootori y la apoyo contra la maquina, agarrándole sus manitas al ruborizado kohai de pelo blanco.

-¿Qu… que… que haces, Ryou?

-Nada. Solo quería tomarte de la mano para sentir lo cerca que estas de mi.

Ootori estaba sumamente nervioso y miraba el pasto, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Shishido. El mayor lo soltó despacio y el respiro aliviado, pero entonces sintió que lo tenia muy cerca, a juzgar por el hecho que podía oír su respiración. Levanto la vista y Ryou le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Discúlpame, Ootori, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación. ¿Me perdonas?

-¿A que esta jugando, Ryou-senpai?- soltó el kohai temblando.

Shishido iba a replicar cuando detrás de Ootori surgió una sombra amenazante: el menor volteo a ver y se encontró con la aterradora expresión que tenia Atobe últimamente. El capitán de Hyoutei tenia una latita de Ponta vacía en la mano y se frotaba la cabeza acusadoramente.

-No conformes con huir de la práctica me arrojan latas a la cabeza. ¿No les da vergüenza?

-Lo… lo siento, Atobe-senpai, fue un accidente- dijo Ootori temblando.

-¡Entonces fuiste tu, pequeño atrevido!- exclamo Atobe agarrándolo de una oreja. Choutarou soltó un grito y Shishido se interpuso entre ellos, liberando a su kohai del agarre de su capitán.

-Ya basta, Atobe, fui yo quien arrojo la lata, no te descargues con el.

La mirada de Atobe era terrible, pero la de Choutarou estaba llena de agradecimiento. Eso le dio a Ryou valor para continuar.- Te aconsejo que dejes de gritarnos como si fuéramos tus sirvientes, porque no lo voy a permitir. Ven, Ootori- agregó, agarrándole la mano al chico- volvamos.

Shishido lo sacó de allí tan rápido que ni el ni Atobe llegaron a entender realmente que había pasado. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos Ootori se dio vuelta y abrazo a su senpai, y Ryou le correspondió ese abrazo.

-Eres increíble, Ryou-senpai, muchas gracias por defenderme…

-Pequeño, que no me llames senpai- lo reprendió Ryou.

Ootori levantó la vista y enrojeció, totalmente perdido en esos ojos maravillosos y dulces. Se soltó, murmuro gracias otra vez y luego desapareció en dirección a las canchas. Shishido lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, recordando con perfecta claridad el cuerpo de Ootori sobre el suyo. Decidió que era lo más lindo que le había pasado en la vida.

youtei Gakuen seguía estando bajo la tiránica influencia de Atobe, cuya obsesión por ganar crecía cada día más, alentado por el entrenador Sakaki. No había ni un jugador que no estuviera al limite de sus fuerzas (excepto tal vez Yuushi y Mukahi, que desde hacia unos días estaban muy alegres) y de su tolerancia. De hecho, de los 199 miembros restantes del equipo al menos 190 estaban pensando en matarlo.

Ootori llego al club sabiendo que le esperaba una nueva sesión de martirios con el capitán, aunque no había forma de evitarlo. A los pocos metros se cruzo con Yuushi, que llevaba una preciosa flor blanca en la mano.

-Buenos días, Ootori.

-Buenos días, Yuushi-senpai. Linda flor- señalo el menor con voz inocente.

-Oh… gracias. Es para… bueno, no importa. Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que Atobe…

-¿Antes que Atobe que?- dijo el capitán desde atrás.

Yuushi y Ootori se quedaron congelados.- ¿Así que están de gran charla en vez de ir a practicar, eh? ¡Si no van ya para las canchas correrán 100 vueltas como castigo!

-Parece como si tuviera el espíritu de Tezuka pegado- murmuró Yuushi cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos. De repente este vio a Mukahi y corrió hacia el sonriendo, y le dio la flor. El chico acrobático también sonrió. Ootori parpadeó sorprendido y luego fue a cambiarse, tratando de asociar esos gestos de sus senpais. En el vestuario encontró a Shishido, que se había enredado la remera y no podía bajársela.

-¿Necesita ayuda, Ryou-senpai?- preguntó solícito.

-¿Eh? ¿Ootori? ¿Estás solo?- el menor asintió y se le acercó- bueno… tira de adelante- indicó alzando los brazos. Ootori obedeció y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando rozó el cuerpo de Shishido y lo ayudó a acomodarse la remera. Tuvo que controlarse para no seguir tocándolo, así que se apartó, mientras el mayor se alisaba el pelo distraído.- Gracias, Choutarou.

-No fue nada, pero tenemos que apurarnos, Atobe-senpai esta muy paranoico hoy.

-¿Otra vez hablando a mis espaldas?- preguntó Atobe furioso. Shishido observo como el menor se deshacía en disculpas ante el capitán, y decidió intervenir para ayudarlo.

-Cálmate un poco, Atobe, no seas tan duro con el. No hizo nada grave.

-Todos ustedes son unos vagos- acusó el muchacho- los quiero en las canchas en cinco minutos.

-Gracias por defenderme, Ryou-senpai- dijo Ootori con voz suave cuando estuvieron solos.

-No es nada- replico Shishido- no me gusta que se lleve a todo el mundo por delante. Bueno, ¿vamos yendo?- Ootori siguió a su senpai rebosante de orgullo, tratando de reducir al mínimo sus miradas de adoración. Desde hacia un tiempo que no podía separarse de el: más concretamente, desde que el entrenador había estado a punto de echarlo del equipo. Ootori habría renunciado a su puesto de buen grado si eso servia para ayudarlo, y eso había reforzado mucho el lazo de amistad (¿amistad?) que los unía.

En las canchas, Atobe continuo con sus experimentos malvados, y puso a Shishido con Kabaji y a Ootori con Jirou. Después quiso que Yuushi se batiera en sencillos contra Mukahi, y el peliazul se negó terminantemente a enfrentarse a su compañero, obteniendo una buena reprimenda del capitán. Ootori también se habría negado si hubiera podido (no quería jugar contra Ryou), pero como kohai de Atobe jamás se hubiera atrevido a desobedecerlo.

Al terminar el partido de practica se retiro despacio, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en el hombro izquierdo. Había calculado mal una devolución y su músculo se había resentido, aunque no creía que fuera nada importante. Se detuvo ante la maquina de gaseosas, distraído, hasta que saco una moneda. Su mano choco en el aire con la mano de Ryou, que se había acercado muy sigilosamente.

-¡Oh, Ryou-senpai, lo siento mucho!

-No es nada, no hace falta que te disculpes. Adelante, tú llegaste primero.- Shishido observó una mueca de dolor por parte de su amigo y agrego:- ¿te duele el hombro, no?

-¿Por qué supone eso?

-No puedes ocultarme nada a mi, Ootori; vi que le pusiste demasiada fuerza a esa devolución y que te tiraste este músculo- dijo tocándolo. El menor enrojeció ante el contacto y también por la preocupación de su querido senpai. Shishido tal vez lo noto, porque deslizó su mano para acariciarle el cabello, al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura.- Guarda tu moneda y deja que yo te invite con una gaseosa, ¿si?

-Bu… bueno, esta bien, muchas gracias, Ryou-senpai.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres una Ponta de Pomelo, no?

-¡Ah, si, es mi favorita! ¿Pero como sabía…?

-Ya te lo dije, soy adivino.- Shishido sacó dos Ponta de Pomelo de la máquina y le alcanzó una a Ootori, indicándole que se sentara al lado suyo sobre el pasto.

-Parece que te esta creciendo el cabello otra vez, Ryou-senpai- dijo Ootori con timidez.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si!- dijo el mayor llevándose una mano a la cabeza- espero no tener que volver a cortármelo nunca, realmente me gusta mas largo. ¿Y a ti, te gusta como lo tengo ahora, o como era antes?

La pregunta agarró desprevenido a Ootori, que contestó tartamudeando.- Bueno, el cabello largo te quedaba muy bien, Ryou-senpai, pero igual luces muy lindo ahora. Quiero decir… lo siento…

-Esta bien, no te pongas nervioso, no pasa nada. Solo quería tu opinión.

Ootori trato de disimular su turbación tomando un gran trago de Ponta, pero se dio cuenta que Shishido lo seguía mirando con atención. Si bien eran pocos (y por eso mas preciosos) los momentos en que podía estar a solas con el, no pudo soportar esa mirada tan encantadora que lo ilusionaba todo por dentro. Llevado por su sentimentalismo tenia ganas de recostarse sobre el hombro de Ryou, quería abrazarlo como un chico abraza a su peluche de cama, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-Quizá debiéramos volver, ¿no te parece, Ryou-senpai? Atobe se enfadará si nos tardamos mucho.

-Atobe se puede ir bien al diablo- dijo el mayor- yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Ootori se atraganto con la Ponta de Pomelo y no precisamente por su sabor acido. Lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que no era ningún chiste, Shishido tenia una expresión seria y concentrada.

-Si se enfada hablará con el entrenador Sakaki y nos echará a patadas del equipo- alegó.

-Quisiera verlo intentándolo. De todas formas, Sakaki no vino al colegio hoy.- Shishido se le acercó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.- ¿O acaso prefieres ir con Atobe a estar conmigo?

-¡No, claro que no! No se trata de eso, usted sabe que prefiero su compañía a la de cualquier otro…

-Entonces, relájate, y hazme un favor…

-Lo que quiera, Ryou-senpai.

-Llámame solo Ryou- dijo con una voz sumamente dulce- para que somos amigos si no.

-Pero es una cuestión de respeto…

-Respeto nada, es una formalidad innecesaria conmigo. Además, solo te llevo un año, cuando me tratas de usted me siento un viejo y eso no esta bien.

-Gomenasai, Ryou-sen… es decir, gomenasai, Ryou.

-Así esta mejor; eres un buen chico- dijo Shishido alegremente. Apuró lo que le quedaba de Ponta y luego arrojo la lata lo más lejos posible. A continuación le quito la lata a Ootori y la apoyo contra la maquina, agarrándole sus manitas al ruborizado kohai de pelo blanco.

-¿Qu… que… que haces, Ryou?

-Nada. Solo quería tomarte de la mano para sentir lo cerca que estas de mi.

Ootori estaba sumamente nervioso y miraba el pasto, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Shishido. El mayor lo soltó despacio y el respiro aliviado, pero entonces sintió que lo tenia muy cerca, a juzgar por el hecho que podía oír su respiración. Levanto la vista y Ryou le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Discúlpame, Ootori, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación. ¿Me perdonas?

-¿A que esta jugando, Ryou-senpai?- soltó el kohai temblando.

Shishido iba a replicar cuando detrás de Ootori surgió una sombra amenazante: el menor volteo a ver y se encontró con la aterradora expresión que tenia Atobe últimamente. El capitán de Hyoutei tenia una latita de Ponta vacía en la mano y se frotaba la cabeza acusadoramente.

-No conformes con huir de la práctica me arrojan latas a la cabeza. ¿No les da vergüenza?

-Lo… lo siento, Atobe-senpai, fue un accidente- dijo Ootori temblando.

-¡Entonces fuiste tu, pequeño atrevido!- exclamo Atobe agarrándolo de una oreja. Choutarou soltó un grito y Shishido se interpuso entre ellos, liberando a su kohai del agarre de su capitán.

-Ya basta, Atobe, fui yo quien arrojo la lata, no te descargues con el.

La mirada de Atobe era terrible, pero la de Choutarou estaba llena de agradecimiento. Eso le dio a Ryou valor para continuar.- Te aconsejo que dejes de gritarnos como si fuéramos tus sirvientes, porque no lo voy a permitir. Ven, Ootori- agregó, agarrándole la mano al chico- volvamos.

Shishido lo sacó de allí tan rápido que ni el ni Atobe llegaron a entender realmente que había pasado. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos Ootori se dio vuelta y abrazo a su senpai, y Ryou le correspondió ese abrazo.

-Eres increíble, Ryou-senpai, muchas gracias por defenderme…

-Pequeño, que no me llames senpai- lo reprendió Ryou.

Ootori levantó la vista y enrojeció, totalmente perdido en esos ojos maravillosos y dulces. Se soltó, murmuro gracias otra vez y luego desapareció en dirección a las canchas. Shishido lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, recordando con perfecta claridad el cuerpo de Ootori sobre el suyo. Decidió que era lo más lindo que le había pasado en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2: La Venganza de Atobe

Ootori evito cruzarse con su senpai al terminar las practicas, y Shishido se molesto un poco por eso, ya que el si quería verlo y hablarle. No tuvo mas remedio que ir con Yuushi y Mukahi (los tres estaban en la misma clase), algo decaído, cosa que la Dirty Pair no pudo dejar de notar. Yuushi se sentó a su izquierda y Mukahi a su derecha, y entre los dos trataron de averiguar que le pasaba al moreno de Hyoutei. Ryou no tenía la menor intención de decirles por que estaba así, pero no hacia falta: los otros lo adivinaron.

-¿Atobe se enojo contigo y con Ootori, verdad?- empezó Mukahi.

-Y como Ootori es más joven seguro no pudo darse su lugar- siguió Yuushi.

-Y tu habrás tenido que defenderlo- completo el pelicereza.

-¿Pueden callarse los dos?- finalizo Ryou enojado- yo no me meto en sus vidas, no se metan en la mía.

-Grosero, solo queríamos ayudar- protesto Mukahi.

Como el profesor llego ya no pudieron seguir la charla, pero lo observaban mucho. Yuushi noto que, en vez de tomar apuntes de la clase, Ryou dibujaba corazoncitos en el borde de la hoja, junto con unas lindas letras C. ¿A eso se reduciría todo, a estar enamorado de Choutarou? Yuushi lo podía creer fácilmente: al fin y al cabo, el y Mukahi nunca se habían dicho nada hasta una semana atrás, cuando se confesaron amor en un día tormentoso…

A la hora del almuerzo, Atobe obligo al equipo a sentarse todos juntos para discursearlos acerca de la importancia de vencer a Seigaku y Yamabuki en los próximos partidos. Shishido no dejo de mirar a Ootori, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo, pero el menor no quiso devolverle la mirada para no delatarse. Seguía recordando ese abrazo que lo había sacudido hasta lo más profundo del alma, y tenía muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia, pero ese hecho le daba vergüenza. Tímido como era, ni recordó que había sido Shishido el primero en empezar a coquetear, cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla… momento… ¡Si, Ryou había empezado! ¿Entonces por que era él el que corría la vista?

-¡Ootori, presta atención!- exclamo Atobe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Oh… lo siento, Atobe-senpai.

Shishido le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Atobe por haber retado al menor delante de todos, pero al capitán no le importó. No iba a dejar que le faltaran el respeto y le arrojaran latas de Ponta a la cabeza, y pronto se darían cuenta de lo peligroso que era meterse con Keigo Atobe (jaja, re malvado).

No bien termino el almuerzo Shishido siguió a Ootori y en cuanto pudo lo arrastro al baño. Tras asegurarse que estaban solos lo encaró.

-¿Por qué estás escapándote de mi, Choutarou?- pregunto en tono acusador.

-¿Escapando? ¿A que se refiere, Ryou-senpai?

-No te burles de mi, pequeño, te pedí mil veces que me llamaras Ryou, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-No me burlo, es solo que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar…

-¿A dónde quiero llegar?- repitió Shishido haciéndose el pensativo. Se acerco a Ootori velozmente y le puso una mano en la cintura, viendo como enrojecía por completo en un segundo. –Quiero llegar hasta ti, mi querido Ootori.

-Ahora eres tu el que se burla de mi, Ryou- balbuceo el menor.

-No, nada de eso. Es que no te das cuenta…- susurro Shishido en el oído de su kohai- ¿no te das cuenta que todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, y que no soporto que me esquives?

Ootori no podía resistirse mas a las palabras suaves del mayor, puesto que era todo lo que quería oír de el. Se aflojo un poco y Shishido le paso el otro brazo por al cintura, abrazándolo fuerte y dejando que se recostara sobre su pecho. El corazón le latía a dos mil por hora, hasta que Ryou le levanto un poco la cara.

-Tienes unos ojos realmente bonitos, ¿sabias, Choutarou?

-Gra… gracias, Ryou-sen…

-Shh, no lo digas- lo callo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- por lo visto será muy difícil hacer que te olvides de llamarme senpai. Es una pena, porque yo no quiero que nos tratemos tan formalmente.

-¿Ah, no?- tragó saliva- ¿Y como… como quieres que nos tratemos de ahora en mas?

Shishido sonrió divertido ante tanta inocencia por parte de Ootori. ¿Es que realmente no se daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía por el? Si era así, tenia un largo camino que recorrer. Ryou deslizo su mano hacia la nuca del menor y lo acerco muy lentamente hacia el.- Quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos, Choutarou. Me gustas demasiado como para considerarte solo mi amigo.

Ootori sintió que le temblaban las piernas al oír eso, y al ver como Shishido se acercaba cada vez mas, con los labios entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos, con una ansiosa expectativa…

-¡Shishido, el profesor pregunta don…! ¡Oh!- exclamo Mukahi al ver la tierna escena que acababa de interrumpir. Ootori se puso el doble de rojo que antes, si eso era posible, soltó a Ryou farfullando un montón de incoherencias y por ultimo salio corriendo del baño, sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Ahora estas contento?- dijo Ryou furioso.

-Gomen, Ryou-san, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu y…?- la mirada de Shishido hizo que Mukahi retrocediera dos pasos y saliera volando, antes que el moreno lo asesinara de pura rabia.

Durante la clase Ryou trato de mantenerse lo mas inexpresivo posible, pero no le salía: incluso había cambiado lugar con Yuushi para que no lo fastidiaran con sus miraditas cruzadas (ahora que los tortolitos se sentaban juntos se olvidaron de el), y aun así su cabeza seguía trabajando a doscientas revoluciones por segundo. ¿Por qué Mukahi tuvo que llegar cuando estaba a punto de darle su primer beso a Ootori? ¿Por que? Con lo bien que iba todo, y con lo tiernito que se estaba poniendo el kohai con su abrazo, hubiera sido como para comérselo ahí mismo… pero no, ahora tendría que esperar a la siguiente vez que pudiera encontrarlo solo. (…)

Pero la segunda vez podía estar mas lejos de lo que creía. Por alguna maléfica razón que solo el conocía, Atobe retuvo a Ootori con el toda la tarde, como compañero de dobles y también como asistente, ¡y a ver quien le decía que no! A Shishido no le gusto nada, y menos que lo obligaran a practicar con Kabaji. Con semejante guardaespaldas atrás suyo, ¿Cómo iba a escapar de la vigilancia de Atobe para encontrarse con su querido Choutarou?

Atobe (o como dice Ryoma, el rey de los monos) decidió que tenia tiempo para tomarse un refresco y se acerco a la maquina.

-¿Tu que dices, Ootori, Ponta de Pomelo o de Limón?

-A mi me gusta mas la de pomelo, pero creo que a usted le gustara más la de limón.- El capitán decidió obviar la ironía y saco una Ponta de Limón, tomando un trago como si fuera un modelo publicitario. Le convido a Ootori en el preciso momento en que Shishido estaba mirándolos, y obtuvo una profunda mirada de odio de éste.

"¿Así que Ryou esta celoso de mi, eh? Bueno, es obvio, soy tan hermoso que me doy celos hasta a mi mismo, así que ni hablar de el. Tal vez esto le enseñe una o dos cosas…"

Shishido fue juntando presión a lo largo de las horas, y Ootori una profunda ansiedad. Mientras se duchaba empezó a fantasear con un posible encuentro con Ryou, ya que le quedaba bastante claro que el otro tenia tantas ganas como el… al salir con paneas una toalla atada a la cintura se topo con el mismísimo Ryou de sus sueños, que tenia los ojos encendidos y el rostro transpirado. El mayor volvió a agarrarlo de la cintura y a apoyarlo contra la pared.

-Ryou-senpai, que agradable sorpresa…

-¿Ya te cansaste de andar tras Atobe, pequeño?- pregunto un poco enfadado.

-Sabes que no lo hice porque quisiera, pero Atobe es así… ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?

-¡Claro que estoy celoso!- exclamo el moreno, mirando directo a esos infantiles ojos chocolate- no tienes nada que hacer al lado de ese engreído, no tienes porque dejar que te convide con Ponta… eso solo lo puedo hacer yo.

Ootori se sentía sumamente satisfecho de los celos de Shishido, y estiro una mano para acariciarle aquel cabello que tanto admiraba, sin importarle que lo estuviera tomando descaradamente por la cintura.

-Entonces, senpai… ¿Cómo arreglamos esto?

-Yo se como.

Shishido volvió a ponerle una mano en la nuca y a acercársele lentamente, hasta que toco esos labios tan hermosos con los suyos. Con el primer roce Ootori empezó a temblar, con el segundo lo enlazo por el cuello con ambos brazos, después abrió un poquito a boca para facilitar el beso… era algo tan maravilloso que no se podía explicar, solo podía sentirlo y disfrutarlo. Shishido tenia ganas de perderse en ese beso para siempre, tanto que sin querer le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Se separo y lo miro con ternura.

-Gomen, Choutarou, ¿te hice daño?

-Como se te ocurre- dijo el menor sonriente- un beso tuyo nunca me lastimaría.

Shishido le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndolo estremecerse de gusto. En cuanto pudo dejo que su lengua se abriera camino hasta la de Ootori, que lo recibió con mucho gusto e infantil entusiasmo. Comenzó a explorarle el interior de la boca, despacio para no asustarlo, pero al mismo tiempo dejándole en claro que no iba a soltarlo (al menos hasta que empezó a acabársele el aire).

-Besas muy bien, Ootori, muy bien, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?

-No- musito el menor- por que nunca había besado a nadie.

-Ahhh… Entonces yo he sido tu primer beso… ¿te gusto? ¿O te decepcione?

-Nunca me decepcionarías- afirmo Ootori ruborizado- he estado esperando esto desde que te conocí.

-Eso significa que yo te gusto- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Si… si, me gustas mucho, Ryou-senpai, muchísimo, yo… ¡yo te amo!

-Ah, pequeño, eres tan dulce- dijo Ryou besándolo en la mejilla y acercándolo mucho a el- yo también te amo desde la primera vez, pero solo hasta ahora me animo a decírtelo.

-¿De veras? ¿De veras me amas, Ryou-senpai?- al verlo asentir con su sonrisa más seductora, Ootori se le tiro encima y le dio un beso profundo y muy poco inocente. Los dos empezaron a acariciarse con suavidad y, voy a ser sincera, el menor no opuso mucha resistencia cuando Ryou empezó a juguetear con la toalla que cubría su desnudez. De hecho, lo que los hizo separarse no fue el pudor sino un malicioso destello que venia de la ventana del vestuario. Ryou corrió a ver que era…

…y vio como Atobe desaparecía a lo lejos, corriendo con algo que parecía una filmadora en la mano. También vio como se detenía a hablar con Jirou.

-Ay carajo- musito Shishido, pálido- ese bastardo de Atobe estuvo aquí.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Nos vio, es eso?- pregunto Ootori igual de nervioso que el.

-Creo que es peor, me parece que nos filmo.- Al ver como el menor adquiría un pco saludable tinte blanco, Ryou asumió la responsabilidad por ambos.- Vístete pronto, primer que nada. Luego ya veremos como le quitamos la filmadora esa, antes que nos delate con todo el colegio.

-Creo que el capitán Atobe se esta vengando de nosotros.

-No me extrañaría nada, pero no te preocupes Ootori, no voy a dejar que nos humille ante nadie.

Ootori suspiro y fue a cambiarse, mientras Ryou pensaba a toda velocidad en alguna clase de plan para detener a Atobe. Mas que por el se preocupaba por Ootori, que era tan inocente y tan bueno que eso lo hacia muy sensible ante las criticas. De ningún modo dejaría que Ootori sufriera por esta situación. (…)

-Entonces, ¿entendiste todo, Jirou?

-Si, si, no soy…- bostezo- no soy tonto, dame esa filmadora de una vez.

-¿No ves como dormir tanto te daña las neuronas?- se quejo Atobe- tienes que esperar a que lleguen Shishido y Ootori y que ellos te vean guardar la filmadora en tu casillero del colegio.

-Esta bien- bostezo otra vez- pero no entiendo porque tanto problema. ¿Qué hicieron, una apuesta?

-En realidad es mas bien una pequeña bromita- respondió Atobe con una amplia sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3: La prueba del delito

Atobe desapareció como por arte de magia y Jirou se encamino al colegio para guardar la filmadora; tardo cinco minutos en darse cuenta que las clases del día ya habían terminado, por lo que no podría entrar al edificio. Entonces, ¿qué haría? Tras un instante de vacilación fue hacia el vestuario, donde se encontró a Ootori abrochándose la camisa a toda velocidad. Ryou no estaba allí, y recordó que Atobe quería que los muchachos lo vieran guardar la filmadora. Supuso que un testigo valía tanto como dos.

-Jirou senpai, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿No te habías ido hace rato?

-Bueno, si, pero Atobe me pidió que antes de irme guardara esto entre mis cosas- alzó la filmadora lo más fresco del mundo, mientras Ootori lo miraba con aprensión. A pesar de estar recién duchado empezó a sudar cuando vio a Jirou meter el maléfico artefacto entre sus cosas. En esos momentos entró Ryou, con un visible tic nervioso.

-¡Jirou! ¿No te habías ido ya?

-Otro que pregunta lo mismo. Voy a pensar que no me quieren más.- El tercer bostezo fue tan largo que Ootori tuvo tiempo de señalar con la cabeza el casillero de Jirou.- Bueno, me voy a mi casa ya que acá molesto. Los veré mañana.

Ni bien se fue el castaño Ryou corrió hacia Choutarou y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Acaba de guardar una filmadora que le dio Atobe- explico tartamudeando.

-¿Se la dio a el?- preguntó asombradísimo- ¿de veras?

Ootori asintió. Shishido suspiró aliviado, rebuscó un minuto en el casillero del durmiente y se alzó triunfante con la filmadora.

-Es un idiota si piensa que puede con nosotros.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Tómala y espérame, yo ya vuelvo.- Shishido volvió a salir, y Ootori aprovechó el tiempo guardando sus raquetas y las de su amado moreno. Este volvió al poco rato con una Ponta de Pomelo.

-¿Te parece momento para tomar una gaseosa, Ryou senpai?

-No, cariño, no es para tomar. Pásame la filmadora.- Ootori comprendió lo que iba a hacer y se la dio con un titubeo.- Te dije que Atobe era un idiota. Así aprenderá que no debe meterse en las vidas ajenas.

Ryou destapó la Ponta y empezó a rociar con ella lo más contento la filmadora, mientras reía malignamente (muahahahahaha!). Empezó a soltar chispas.

-Ryou, ya basta, suelta antes que te de algo…

-Esto no es eléctrico, no me puede hacer nada. Bueno, así ya está bien- dijo Shishido. Volvió a poner la filmadora en su lugar y luego ofreció el resto de Ponta a Ootori.- ¿Quieres?- el menor negó con la cabeza y Ryou simplemente la arrojó a la basura.

-Estuvo cerca, ¿no, Ryou-senpai?

-¿Te quedaste nervioso, cariño?- preguntó Shishido.

-Un poquito. Ryou, ven y consuélame, para que no me asuste más…

Shishido se le acerco lo más tierno y lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche, antes de besarlo con todo el amor del mundo. Esos labios eran lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida, se los saboreó una y otra vez hasta que Ootori sugirió, tímidamente, que ya era hora de volver a casa. El mayor admitió que tenia razón, a juzgar por lo rápido que oscurecía afuera, así que se puso su gorra y se echo el bolso al hombro.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa, no quiero que andes solo tan tarde por la calle.

Ootori le dio la mano confiado, y así salieron del vestuario de Hyoutei. (…)

Jirou dormía placidamente en las gradas de la cancha, luego que Atobe lo interrogara. El capitán palideció al oír que la filmadora estaba en un casillero sin llave, y se encontró con el hermoso espectáculo de la maquinita (ahora inservible) oliendo a Ponta de pomelo…

Ootori llego a las canchas con una enorme sonrisa, después del agradable paseo de la noche anterior. Mukahi le salió al encuentro y le dijo que lo acompañara.

-¿Qué sucede, Gakuto-senpai? ¿El capitán se enfureció otra vez?

-No, nada de eso. Tú ven conmigo y ya verás.

Ootori lo siguió cada vez mas intrigado hasta un rinconcito oculto entre dos canchas: había una banca enorme, y los árboles crecían muy juntos dando una sombra agradablemente fresca. Ryou y Yuushi estaban hablando pero se interrumpieron ni bien entraron ellos dos en escena. Yuushi se despidió y se retiró discretamente, tomando a Mukahi de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla (ahhhh).

Ryou se acercó a Ootori y lo llevo hasta la banca, con mucha determinación. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, un beso juguetón e inocente.

-Este lugar es precioso, Ryou-senpai, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Yuushi me lo recomendó cuando le dije que necesitaba un sitio lindo para hablar contigo.

-Pero ahora tenemos entrenamiento, y no creo que debamos seguir provocando a Atobe.

-Si, ya lo se. Solo quería asegurarme que conozcas bien este sitio, porque de ahora en mas quiero que sea nuestro, ¿entiendes? Cada vez que me necesites o yo te necesite a ti…

-¿Vendremos aquí?- Ryou asintió y Ootori le dio un besito en la boca, que el mayor se encargo de prolongar enseguida. Ootori lo despojó de su gorra con una risita y se la puso el. Luego se recostó sobre su pecho y dijo con lentitud:- te queda muy lindo el pelo suelto, Ryou-senpai… muy lindo.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, si te gusta tanto empezare a dejármelo suelto.

Muy a desgano se levantaron y fueron hacia la cancha de entrenamiento, Ryou con la mano izquierda de Ootori entrelazada en su mano derecha. Esto despertó muchos comentarios entre los numerosos miembros de Hyoutei, pero Shishido estaba decidido a ser firme en su relación desde el principio: pensaba que dar esos pequeños indicios era una buena forma de ir preparando a la gente para el momento en que se revelaran como pareja.

Atobe se les acercó y les hizo una seña, indicándoles que quería hablar a solas con ellos. Esperaron que les gritara instrucciones al resto del equipo y luego se dispusieron a enfrentar su ira.

-Estoy seguro que fueron ustedes los que me arruinaron la filmadora con Ponta- empezó- son un par de vándalos, además de perezosos y promiscuos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- protestó Ryou- perezosos y promiscuos tal vez, pero vándalos eso si q no.

-Atrevido- Atobe se enojaba más- estaban besuqueándose descaradamente en el vestuario, sin importarles que podía entrar alguien y verlos, yo solo quería pruebas de su pésimo comportamiento. ¿Es que no tienen un poco de respeto por el colegio?

-No me hagas reír, tu lo que querías era vengarte de nosotros.

La mirada de Atobe brillaba de furia.- ¿Sabes que aun puedo hacerlo si quiero? Solo tengo que preguntarle a Taki como repararla, el sabe de estas cosas. ¿Lo vamos a buscar?

-Por favor, no peleen mas- pidió Ootori- Atobe-senpai, lo sentimos…

-No te disculpes, Ootori, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Que yo sepa, Atobe, no está prohibido besarse con tu pareja, ¿o si?- dijo estas palabras con tanta serenidad que logró su propósito: descolocar totalmente a Atobe.

-Entonces ustedes… ustedes son… quiero decir, no sabia que esto era serio…

-Pues si, lo es, somos pareja- afirmó Ryou orgulloso- yo amo a Ootori y el me ama a mi, así que te pido por favor que no nos causes problemas, porque es lo ultimo que necesitamos.

-Me imagino- observo Atobe tratando de recuperar la calma- bueno, haré de cuenta que no vi nada, pero aun así les advierto que no toleraré conductas inmorales dentro del colegio. Traten de no… de no dar espectáculos públicos, ¿me entienden?

-Sí.

-Porque Ootori estaba casi desnudo y eso si que no puede ser…

La observación hizo enrojecer mucho al menor, quien se deshizo en disculpas y huyó; los otros dos vieron como se ponía a trotar entre Yuushi y Mukahi, con la cabeza gacha.

-No hacia falta agregar eso- dijo Ryou molesto- no quiero que lo avergüences con tus ironías. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-¿Es mucho pedir que se comporten? Y aun queda el asunto de la filmadora que me estropearon.

-Eso fue tu culpa, quien te mandó a espiarnos y filmarnos- dijo Ryou indiferente- ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te da vergüenza espiar a las parejas?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada… solo que harías mejor buscándote alguien para tener intimidad y así no tendrías que observar la de otros.- Ryou salió corriendo antes que Atobe reaccionara a su descaro. Se reunió con su novio y sus amigos mientras Atobe pensaba mucho en lo que le había dicho.

-Buscar a alguien… pero que fácil, si yo puedo tener a la chica que quiero cuando quiera…

Entonces le entro una duda: ¿el moreno se habría querido referir a una chica o a un chico? Sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr tras los otros jugadores, gritándoles y amenazándolos como era su costumbre.


	4. Chapter 4: Hyoutei secreta

Shishido y Ootori se llevaron sus almuerzos a su rincón privado, deseosos de tener un momento solo para ellos, sin que intervinieran Atobe, Yuushi, Mukahi, el tenis o lo que fuera (como si no tuvieran suficiente con estar en clases distintas como para que también les robaran su tiempo libre).

Al principio no hablaron mucho, ya que estaban realmente hambrientos y solo se dedicaron a tragar (ja, q fina soy). Sin embargo, cuando Ootori estiro una mano para agarrar su Ponta, sintió que la mano de Ryou agarraba la suya. Se dio cuenta que el mayor lo estaba mirando fijo, y podía sentir una especie de calidez que emanaba a través de ese breve contacto.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryou-senpai?

-Nada. ¿Qué, acaso ahora no puedo tocarte la mano?

-Claro, pero se te enfriará la comida…

-No importa, ya comí bastante. Ahora solo quiero quedarme aquí y mirarte…

Ootori tragó saliva, y tras unos momentos se dio cuenta que ya no tenia apetito. Apartó su bandeja como había hecho Ryou y se le acercó. El mayor lo hizo darse vuelta y luego lo recostó contra si, agarrándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos. Ootori se relajó y dejo que lo meciera.

-Ojalá no tuviéramos que volver al colegio; aquí estoy mucho mejor.

-Siempre quise abrazarte así, ¿sabias, Choutarou?- el menor negó, y Ryou le dio un beso en la mejilla- si, siempre, cada vez que te veía me tentaba. Y como evitarlo, si eres tan lindo y adorable…

-Ah, por favor, no digas eso.

-¡Pero si es la verdad! Eres un chico precioso, Choutarou, encantador, tierno, y es por eso que me gustas tanto, porque me vuelves loco, tu y nadie mas que tu me hace sentir estas cosas.

Ryou le hizo girar la cabeza un poquito para poder besarlo en la boca, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, primero por encima de la camisa; luego le subió una mano por el pecho, le aflojó el primer botón para poder tocar directamente su piel suave y joven, cosa que le gustó mucho a Ootori. Este estaba encantado con las atenciones de su novio, con la forma delicada en que lo besaba en el cuello, haciéndolo soltar unos gemidos débiles y llenos de placer.

-Adoro oírte gemir- susurró Shishido- significa que hago bien mi parte.

Ootori suspiró con languidez, encendiéndolo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas y los besos más apasionados: Ryou deslizó muy lentamente una mano hacia la entrepierna del novio, tocándolo sensualmente sobre el pantalón. Ante eso Ootori se puso muy colorado y trató de apartarse, pero el mayor no se lo permitió y continuó excitándolo. Poco a poco se fue relajando, empezó a disfrutar del roce que le daba Shishido en sus partes íntimas, y hasta abrió un poco las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo…

-Vaya, esto se pone cada vez mejor- Ryou le dio una seductora lamida en la oreja, fascinado con sus jadeos entrecortados- tienes un cuerpo divino, mi amor, y una piel hermosa…

-Mmm… Ryou-senpai… tú me estás… haaa…

-Aun no he empezado, cariño.- Shishido Le aflojó un poco el cinturón y le metió una mano, acariciándolo por encima de los boxers.- Si tú quieres yo continuo, mi amor.

-Por favor, continúa- gimió Ootori- tócame, que soy todo tuyo.

Esas palabras tuvieron la virtud de calentar al mayor como si lo hubieran prendido fuego. Shishido se aprestó a complacer a su novio de la forma más sensual y atrevida posible…

(¡¡Pero si todo fuera tan lindo y fácil este fic se terminaría enseguida!!)

Pronto oyeron pasos que se acercaban a ellos, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse y componerse la ropa a toda velocidad. Apenas Ootori había terminado de abrocharse el pantalón cuando vieron llegar a Yuushi y Mukahi, agarraditos de la mano.

-Yo sabia que los encontraríamos aquí, ¿no te dije, Mukahi?

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Shishido con mal humor.

-Ups, lo sentimos, ¿interrumpimos algo?- preguntó el pelicereza.

-De hecho, si. ¿Qué quieren?

-Venimos a buscarlos; desde aquí no oirán la campana y no pueden seguir llegando tarde a todas partes- explicó Yuushi. El genio de la Hyoutei, como brillante observador que era, supo exactamente en medio de que los había interrumpido (era lo mismo que el y Mukahi hacían todas las tardes en el árbol antiguo), y le dio un poco de pena por los recientes novios. Se acercó a Ryou para consolarlo, pero ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Ootori decidió apartarse.

-No se ofendan si no salto de alegría ante tanta consideración- dijo Ryou con ironía- además ya habíamos terminado de comer y ya nos íbamos.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, que estamos esperando- dijo Mukahi. Agarro a su compañero moreno del brazo con total naturalidad, cosa que termino de enfurecer a Ootori. "Encima que nos interrumpe agarra a mi novio con esa confianza, ¿Quién se cree que es?".

-Eh, Mukahi- llamó Oshitari- ven conmigo, no los molestes.

Ootori agarro el brazo que Mukahi dejo libre con aire de posesión. A Shishido le encanto que su pequeño lo celara tanto, y le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero. A medida que se iban acercando al colegio tuvieron que dejar los cariñitos y las miradas lanzadas, hasta que Ootori tuvo que irse para su salón y los mayores al suyo. Ryou seguía un poco enfadado por la interrupción, y no ayudó mucho a mejorar su humor encontrar un sobre misterioso sobre4 su pupitre. Lo abrió y a medida que lo leía se fue poniendo blanco.

"HYOUTEI SECRETA- Hay un costado oculto en el respetable club de tenis Hyoutei Gakuen, y yo lo descubrí. Se que Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Ryou Shishido y Choutarou Ootori andan haciendo cosas xxx por el colegio, las canchas y sabe Dios donde mas. Me parece que sus actos de promiscuidad son un pésimo ejemplo para los otros 196 jugadores. Por eso le voy a enviar una copia de esto al entrenador Sakaki y que el les de el correctivo que se merezcan. Si el los perdona… habremos salvado a unos buenos titulares del equipo, y esperamos que esto les haga aprender una lección. ¡El colegio no es un lugar para hacer el amor!".

Ryou levanto la vista horrorizado y su miedo se reflejaba en las caras de Yuushi y Mukahi. El pelicereza parecía incluso que fuera a vomitar. ¿Quién en todo el colegio había descubierto sus secretos (y era tan maldito y envidioso que los delataría)? Y si llegaba a ser cierto que mandaría una copia de Hyoutei Secreta al entrenador Sakaki… ¡no, estarían perdidos, muertos y enterrados! Aunque tenía cara de degenerado, Sakaki era muy estricto y con un profundo sentido de la decencia, y no perdonaría a ningún alumno que se dedicara a hacer xxx en la escuela. "Pero al fin y al cabo es injusto", pensó Ryou. "Ootori y yo no hemos hecho nada… aun. ¿Y quien puede habernos…?"

-Yuushi, ¿Quién puede ser tan entrometido?- susurraba el chico acrobático.

-Atobe- dijo Ryou de repente. Como sus compañeros lo miraban, explico en voz baja:- fue el quien nos vio a Choutarou y a mí en el vestuario, es el único que puede saber de lo nuestro. ¡Hasta nos había filmado! Les juro que lo mataré, salgo de aquí y lo mato…

Ni bien sonó la campana del receso saltaron los tres de sus asientos y salieron corriendo para el aula de Ootori, y se lo llevaron prácticamente a la rastra. Efectivamente, el menor también había recibido una carta de Hyoutei Secreta. Shishido se la arrebató y la rompió en mil pedacitos, y luego rompió las demás.

-¿De verdad crees que fue Atobe-senpai el que nos mandó eso?

-¿Quién mas sino?

-Si es él la carta no fue mas que una amenaza- opinó Yuushi- es imposible que se arriesgara a que nos echaran del equipo a todos por una pavada semejante.

Ootori se puso bastante nervioso, y Ryou tuvo que tranquilizarlo con un dulce abrazo, mientras Yuushi y Mukahi hacían otro tanto. El moreno miró a su peliplata y le metió las manos (en los bolsillos, ¿que se creían?), confortándolo y asegurándole que no dejaría que lo echaran del club.

-Primero tenemos que averiguar si Sakaki ya lo sabe- dijo Shishido- si no lo sabe nosotros…

De repente oyeron pasos que se acercaban y se separaron (a ver si seguían acusándolos de promiscuos y generaban más cartas secretas). Por suerte para ellos no era ni Atobe ni Sakaki sino Jirou. Venia con un encantador aire de despistado que les garantizaba que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Ey, Jirou, ¿has visto al capitán Atobe?

-A ver…- bostezó con delicadeza- creo que estaba con el entrenador Sakaki en las canchas. ¿Lo llamo?

-No, gracias, yo voy por el- decidió Shishido- Yuushi, ven conmigo. Ustedes quédense aquí- indicó a los otros dos.

-Jirou, quédate con ellos, ¿puede ser?- siguió el peliazul.

-¡Oigan!- dijeron a dúo Ootori y Mukahi- ¡no nos digan que hacer como si fuéramos mocosos!

Los cinco chicos se fueron a buscar al capitán, cuatro de ellos discutiendo y uno de puro aburrido. Ootori estaba cada vez más asustado al pensar en la reprimenda y posible expulsión. ¿Cuál había sido su pecado, por Dios? Contempló a su pareja y el rubor lo abrazo por dentro y por fuera: enamorarse de Shishido no había sido ningún pecado, era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado en toda la vida. Se acercó a el y le rozó el brazo, apenas lo suficiente para que este se diera vuelta y viera su inquietud.

-Chicos, vayan yendo- pidió el moreno- ya los alcanzamos.- En cuanto se quedaron solos Ryou le agarró las manos y las puso en su cintura, luego lo rodeó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.- No te pongas mal, Choutarou, no va a pasar nada, esto es solo una broma de mal gusto.

-No quiero que Sakaki piense que soy un mal ejemplo para el equipo… yo no hice nada malo.

-Claro que no hiciste nada malo, ninguno de nosotros es un libertino como para que nos echen del club, así que no debes preocuparte tanto. No pueden expulsarnos solo porque salimos juntos, así que todo estará bien.

-Quisiera tener tanta confianza como tu- dijo Ootori apenado. Ryou lo tomo del mentón le dio un lindo beso.

-Cosita, no esta prohibido ser gay, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de no hacer el amor en publico y estaremos bien.

Ootori se ruborizo con esas palabras, pero a la vez le infundieron los ánimos que necesitaba. Se salio del abrazo con una sonrisa y se aliso la ropa. – Si hay que enfrentarlo mejor que lo hagamos pronto, ¿no?

-Ese es mi chico. Vamos.

Se apresuraron para llegar hasta la Dirty Pair y los encontraron solos: Jirou se había aburrido y se había recostado contra un árbol a la vera del camino para dormir una siesta. Los cuatro titulares vieron como Sakaki venia en dirección hacia ellos, mientras que Atobe se quedaba intimidando a varios jugadores para que recogieran todas las pelotas tiradas. Se quedaron como congelados, esperando que llegara y les ordenara seguirlo… pero el tipo solo paso a su lado con aire de indiferencia y siguió adelante sin hacer ningún reclamo.

Suspiraron aliviados, y enseguida sonó la campana indicando el fin del receso, por lo que tuvieron que volver a sus aulas con rapidez. Atobe los vio y sonrió con malicia, vaya uno a saber porqué. Emprendió el también el camino de vuelta al colegio y vio a Jirou, durmiendo a pata suelta en un costado. Bufó de rabia y se agacho para sacudirlo; el chico le dirigió una mirada somnolienta, como diciendo "¿dónde estoy?", que a Atobe se le hizo sumamente tierna. Se llevó un gran susto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y soltó a Jirou, que cayó al pasto con un suave ronquido. Inmediatamente el capitán de Hyoutei huyó de ahí, tratando de borrar de su mente todos los pensamientos dulces que Jirou le había despertado.


	5. Chapter 5: Colegiales Inocentes

Tras pasar dos días sin recibir ninguna carta de Hyoutei Secreta, y visto y considerado que no los habían echado del club, los chicos dieron por sentado que aquello no había sido mas que una amenaza para obligarlos a portarse bien. Nunca llegaron a averiguar si Atobe había sido el autor de aquellas cartas, y preferían no hacer muchas preguntas por temor a irritarlo. De hecho, aprovecharon el atontamiento que sufría el capitán últimamente para ser muy cariñosos el uno con el otro cada vez que tenían un rato libre.

Aquella vez llegaron al club bastante temprano y se encontraron a Atobe y Kabaji, ambos muy enfrascados en un partido de práctica feroz. Shishido llevó a Ootori de la mano al vestuario, dispuesto a darle una buena sesión de mimos para despertarlo, pero lo que vieron los detuvo y paralizó: Yuushi tenía a Mukahi bien apoyado contra la pared, mientras se lo comía a besos y le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la remera. El pelicereza tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía placenteramente, pero basto escasos tres segundos que los abrió para ver a sus compañeros y enrojecer por completo de la vergüenza.

-¡Shishido… Ootori!- balbuceó el chico acrobático. Yuushi se apartó, igual de incomodo que su pareja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Oshitari.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, me parece- contestó Ryou.

-Eh… mejor nos vamos, ¿no te parece, Shishido-senpai?- propuso Ootori.

-¿Le dices senpai a tu novio?

-Cada pareja tiene sus tiempos, Mukahi-san- finalizó Ryou con altivez. Nuevamente agarró a su peliplata de la mano.- Tienes razón, Choutarou, vamonos a otra parte. Sigan con lo suyo, no los interrumpimos mas.

Ootori y Shishido pasaron nuevamente junto a Atobe, que parecía algo cansado y ni se fijó en ellos. La parejita se fue derecho a su rincón secreto y se sentaron con desparpajo en el banco.

-Te juro que me gustaría saber como hacen para llegar antes que nosotros a los mejores lugares- se quejó Ryou- hay algunas cosas que no podemos hacer al aire libre, necesitamos un refugio seguro para…

-Bueno, Ryou, no es para tanto- consoló Ootori.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- preguntó el moreno fingiendo enojo. Se le acercó mucho y le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Tu te das una idea de lo mucho que te deseo, pequeño? ¿De las muchas ganas que tengo de besarte y acariciarte sin miedo a que nos pesquen, y poder seguir hasta tenerte debajo mío para poder hacerte el amor?

Ootori no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada porque ya Ryou lo había enlazado por el cuello y le había dado un beso encendido y pasional. El moreno dejo pasar su lengua todo lo profundo que pudo en el interior de la boca de Ootori, que tembló ante tanta impetuosidad, pero no hubo forma de zafarse. Shishido se le sentó encima sin dejar de besarlo, y empezó a aflojarle la corbata y la camisa.

-Ryou… ¿que vas a hacerme?- preguntó el menor con tono inocente.

-No se. Voy a improvisar un poco.- Cuando le hubo desabrochado todos los botones se agachó y empezó a lamerle el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían aquel torso tan bien formado; Choutarou jadeó ante aquellos roces tan placenteros que le daba su novio, y echo sus brazos par atrás para darle mas espacio a su boca demandante.- Gracias, Choutarou. Ahora si puedo hacerte esto…

El mayor le dio un mordisco suave en la clavícula, haciéndolo estremecerse. Después bajó y le excitó el pezón con los dedos antes de seguir con su propia lengua; terminó chupándoselo con todo el descaro del mundo, oyendo sus suspiros entrecortados.

-¿Te gusta que te haga esto?

-Me gusta, pero me da cosquillas…

Ryou se lo hizo en el otro pezón, hasta que los dos quedaron enrojecidos y marcados. El menor tenia las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos un poco desorbitados, y acogió a Ryou con ganas cuando este volvió a tomarle la boca por asalto. Cuando se separó vio que el moreno tenía una expresión bastante lujuriosa.

-Me parece que te estas excitando, mi amor.- Para probar sus palabras llevo una mano a la entrepierna de Ootori, y se encontró con un agradable bulto que se sacudió cuando el lo acarició despacito.

-Por Dios, que vergüenza…

-Vergüenza nada- lo reprendió Shishido- esto lo tienes gracias a mi. Y ya que yo soy el responsable, me encargaré de ayudarte a desaparecerlo.

Ootori se dejó hacer, feliz como un chico con juguete nuevo. Shishido se estaba volviendo todo un experto en estos asuntos, y aplicó la mano derecha para obligar a su erección a bajar. Sentía que el miembro le reaccionaba con rapidez a las caricias del mayor, temblando e hinchándose cada vez más.

-Ah… Ryou, yo… me voy a correr…

-No podemos dejar que te ensucies, ¿o si?- con estas palabras Ryou le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó los boxers, dejando a su amigo al descubierto. Continuó masturbándolo un poco mas, mirándolo siempre a los ojos, hasta que Ootori se derramó en su mano con un hondo gemido.

Y ahora es cuando sucede algo extraño en esta inocente escena. Ryou se agachó, con toda la intención de limpiarlo con su propia boca, cuando oyeron ruidos tras uno de los árboles. Se quedaron oyendo, paralizados, temerosos que alguien los hubiera estado espiando.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Shishido. No se oyó nada más, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Ootori, que también presintió el peligro, se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y se levantó del banco, mirando con aprensión el semen que había derramado. Ryou dejó de escrutar a lo lejos y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el desastre del banquito, tratando que no quedara ningún rastro que los acusara.

-¿Y si era Atobe-sama?- preguntó Ootori con miedo- esta vez si que nos hace echar del club.

-No puede ser el, estaba muy concentrado en ese partido con Kabaji- reflexionó Shishido- además el está muy distraído últimamente, no creo que siga pensando en lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Además no estamos seguros que hubiera una persona ahí…

-¿Tu no crees eso, verdad?- Ryou negó.

-Sea quien sea, si nos vamos ahora no podrán acusarnos de nada. – Lo agarró de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí, al mejor estilo comedia de Hollywood, en donde los amantes deben huir de un furioso marido. En cuando pedieron de vista el rinconcito se calmaron un poco, y el moreno se dio el lujo de pasarle el brazo por la cintura al novio.

-Antes que lleguemos con los otros, déjame decirte que lo de recién fue el momento mas erótico de toda mi vida, Choutarou. Nunca pensé que iba a disfrutar tanto con alguien como lo estoy haciendo contigo…

-Ari… arigatou… yo también quería decirte que me gustó mucho, es algo nuevo para mi y todavía me da un poco de vergüenza- tragó saliva- pero lo hiciste muy bien, me sentí muy feliz… y satisfecho.

-Ootori…- Ryou se dio vuelta para estamparle un regio beso, emocionado por sus palabras.

Mientras ambos se miraban con ternura y regresaban mansitos al colegio, una figura oculta los veía pasar con sumo interés, como si tuviera la esperanza de aprender algo de ellos y de sus prácticas secretas. (…)

Nuevamente Atobe volvió a reunirlos a todos a la hora del almuerzo, para ponerlos al corriente de algunas disposiciones tomadas por Sakaki el día anterior, pero nadie lo estaba oyendo. Yuushi y Mukahi tenían las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa y ese contacto les anulaba el resto de los sentidos; Shishido observaba comer a Ootori y le dirigía muy obvias miradas de amor; Kabaji tal vez lo oyera, pero quien lo sabe si nunca habla; y el bello durmiente no se había presentado aun, y probablemente ya no lo hiciera. Atobe daba gracias de esto ultimo, ya que por alguna razón la presencia de Jirou lo ponía nervioso ( y eso que lo único que hace es dormir).

La numerosa horda de jugadores de Hyoutei no podía dejar de notar que sus jugadores actuaban de manera extraña. Llegaban tarde, o desaparecían por quince minutos para hacer vaya a saber que cosas, además de las señales que dejaban a su paso y no se molestaban en ocultar. Al día siguiente, por ejemplo, en el casillero de Ootori apareció el osito de peluche mas cute del mundo: era blanco, con un corazón magenta entre las manos que al apretarlo decía "te amo" con voz musical. Ootori había corrido peluche en mano hacia Ryou y lo había abrazado, dándole las gracias al oído por el hermoso regalo. Un rato después Shishido terminaba una práctica difícil y Choutarou apareció por detrás con una Ponta para que se refrescara: el mayor se sentó en las gradas y dejó que so novio le secara el sudor con una toalla, sonriendo como un bobo por su delicadeza. Compartieron la Ponta de pomelo (que a pesar de ser ácida, a ellos les sabia muy dulce), desplegando tanto afecto que hasta Sakaki noto que la silver pair estaba mas unida que nunca. De repente y sin previo aviso el entrenador ordenó a Atobe que despertara a Jirou con un partido. Fue automático: el capitán del equipo se atraganto con su gaseosa y escupió groseramente, por lo que Kabaji tuvo que darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda para que se le pasara. Intentó negarse pero Sakaki fue inflexible, y el tuvo que ir a despertar a Jirou con el corazón en la boca. Otra vez vio de cerca aquella encantadora mirada somnolienta que tenia, y la ternura lo invadió. Por suerte todos tenían cosas mejores en que ocuparse, así que nadie notó como el le alisaba el cabello y lo reprendía suavemente por ser tan dormilón y despistado. Jirou se levantó con un enorme bostezo y tomó su raqueta, completamente ajeno a la repentina bondad que Atobe mostraba (¿A dónde se había ido el déspota obsesivo de las ultimas semanas?).

La primera clase del día siguiente para Ryou era química, y si no hubiera tenido a Mukahi como compañero habría hecho explotar todo el laboratorio: esa mañana le había llegado junto con el correo una carta de Ootori. Una preciosa carta, pero mas que eso le había fascinado la foto adjunta que el peliplata había incluido para el, donde se lo veía haciendo una pose muy seductora, con los labios abiertos e insinuantes y su uniforme de colegial todo desabrochado. Su frondosa imaginación había echado a volar y había aterrizado en el Reino de las Fantasías Sexuales, donde podía hacerle a su novio todo lo que quisiera sin temor a interrupciones… ah, si, muchas cosas, como terminar de desnudarlo y luego…

-¡Shishido, cuidado con ese ácido o nos matarás a todos!- susurró Mukahi enfadado.- Presta atención que es una formula sencilla, y guarda esa foto en tu cuaderno, por Dios…

Ryou le hizo caso de mala gana.- Si estás mal porque hoy no vino Yuushi no te desquites conmigo.- En cuanto lo dijo, vio la mirada asesina que tenia Mukahi y se arrepintió. El pelicereza era un experto en química y no era prudente ofenderlo tan temprano, a menos que quisiera sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Hazme un favor y cierra la boca- dijo con ira- para tu información, Yuushi tenía mucha fiebre esta mañana y no pudo venir. Si mis padres no me hubieran obligado yo hubiera ido a su casa a cuidarlo en vez de venir al colegio para tener que soportarte a ti.

Ryou regresó del Reino de las Fantasías para asegurar su integridad física ante la irritabilidad de su compañero, que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Mas tarde, durante el receso del almuerzo, pasó por el salón de Ootori, y esperó a que se quedaran solos para darle todo un beso apasionado y profundo.

-¿A que se debe esta bella visita?

-Es que con la foto que me mandaste, Choutarou, he estado acumulando ganas de mimarte toda la mañana. Ven, vamos a un sitio mas privado que quiero hablarte de algo.

Ootori agarró su peluche, del cual no se separaba ni para ir al baño, y siguió a Ryou hasta el árbol antiguo.

-Oye, Mukahi se enojará si nos ve aquí- advirtió el menor.- Ya sabes que este es su sitio.

-No vendrá sin Yuushi, así que no te preocupes. Nos queda mas cerca del colegio, además.- Ryou se recostó contra el árbol y atrajo a Ootori hacia si; este recostó su cabecita contra el hombro de Shishido, dejando que el mayor lo abrazara del todo a el y al osito.

-¿De que querías hablarme, Ryou?

-Escucha, encanto: esta noche mis padres se ausentaran y volverán mañana a la tarde, porque tienen que hacer un viaje de negocios… ¿o tenían que atender a un cliente de negocios? Bah, que mas da, la cuestión es que se van y me dejan solito, y a mi no me gusta eso…

-Pobrecito Ryou, ¿te da miedo dormir solo?- preguntó Ootori siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, entonces yo quería invitarte a que vengas a dormir a casa esta noche para que me hagas compañía. Será magnifico que podamos estar solos, para variar, así hablamos tranquilos todo el tiempo que nos de la gana, y, bueno, si la situación da para mas yo no me voy a negar. ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto- contestó Ootori con solemnidad. Ryou se dio vuelta y le acarició la mejilla despacio.

-Tendremos que pasar por tu casa antes, para avisarle a tus padres. Y luego… luego tú y yo vamos a pasar la noche más maravillosa que imaginarse pueda. Te lo prometo.

-¿Ah, si?- el moreno asintió.- Ryou, mi amor, no se si aguantaré hasta la noche. Me muero de ganas de estar contigo sin tener que pensar en las practicas o en Atobe-senpai…

La parejita de plata se quedo un rato mas bajo el árbol, mimándose con dulzura y oyendo la voz de Osito que decía "te amo" por ellos. Después se agarraron de la mano y fueron lo más campantes hasta la maquina de gaseosas; recostado sobre ésta estaba Jirou, dormitando, con dos Ponta al lado suyo: una de naranja, casi vacía, y la otra de limón, casi llena. Shishido agarró la de limón y le dio unos sorbos.

-¡Ryou, no hagas eso! No sabes quien bebió esa Ponta antes que tú.

-Es un crimen tirar una lata casi llena, Choutarou. Así ahorro y puedo comprarte una de Pomelo.

Ryou le dio la Ponta de pomelo a su novio y luego se fueron el silencio para que Jirou pudiera seguir durmiendo. En cuanto desaparecieron, una figura salio de su escondite tras unos arbustos y se acercó al bello durmiente, maldiciendo la aparición de Shishido y Ootori. La conversación había sido interrumpida y ahora el joven había vuelto a dormirse. La figura meneó la cabeza y se alejó con aire abatido.


	6. Chapter 6: Ootori, Shishido y el Osito

Mientras Ootori hacia un bolso con su ropa de dormir y otras cosas, su madre entretenía a Ryou en la sala. La señora era astuta y sospechaba que los muchachos estaban ocultando algo, pero el moreno estaba firmemente decidido a no ofrecerle ninguna pista. El peliplata no s4e oponía a los juegos inocentes que practicaban en el colegio y levantaban sospechas, pero era muy distinto hacerlo en sus casas. Habían acordado no decir nada a sus familias por ahora de su relación, y Ryou representaba muy bien su papel del mejor amigo.

-Ya estoy listo, Shishido- dijo una voz cantarina desde las escaleras.

-Choutarou, déjame ver- pidió su madre. Le arreglo la corbata e intentó atusarle el pelo, pero Ootori se resistió.

-Basta, mama, estoy bien- el peliplata se sonrojo porque no quería que su novio lo viera como un hijo de mama. Le arrebató de nuevo la gorra a Ryou y se la puso para ocultar sus cabellos alborotados.

-Te portas bien, y no se desvelen, ¿si?

Mas tarde, camino de la casa de Shishido, Ootori le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro, poniendo en juego toda su inocente sensualidad con la expresa intención de atraerlo.

-Aprovechado, me quieres volver loco aquí porque sabes que no puedo responderte como quisiera, ¿verdad?

-Ya podrás cuando lleguemos a casa. Mientras tanto te doy un adelanto…

El menor se le paro enfrente, le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, usando su pequeña lengua para abrirle los labios cerrados y degustarle la boca a un sorprendido Ryou. Casi siempre era el quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero este beso le dejó bien en claro que Ootori tenia tanta carga erótica dentro suyo como el mismo. Tal vez por su apariencia tranquila lo había juzgado erróneamente: ¿y si resultaba ser la bomba sexy y audaz que sugería la foto que le había mandado? Esa posibilidad le desató una serie de fantasías altamente lemon en la cabeza.

-¿En que te quedaste pensando, Ryou?

-Que si no nos apuramos soy capaz de violarte aquí mismo- respondió el moreno con voz perversa.

Ootori le dirigió una miradita simplemente irresistible y luego se soltó y echó a correr, logrando que el viento le alborotara la camisa, dejando entrever destellos de su suave y hermosa piel. A Ryou se le hizo agua la boca y lo siguió, deseando más que nunca quedarse a solas para hacerle un montón de cosas tan pervertidas como agradables.

Ryou abrió la puerta de su casa pero no permitió que Ootori entrara así nomás. Hizo que el menor lo enlazara por el cuello y luego lo levanto por los muslos, alzándolo como si fuera una novia en su noche de bodas.

-Agarrate fuerte, precioso- instruyó el moreno a un divertido Ootori.

-¿No te importa que nos vean tus vecinos y piensen que estés borracho?

-En lo mas mínimo.- Ryou lo cargó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta de una patadayluego lo depositó sobre la cama; Ootori no lo soltó y el le cayó encima, cada vez mas excitado.

-¿Es mi impresión, o estas muy apurado por iniciar nuestra luna de miel?

-No bromees con eso, Shishido- pidió el menor con los ojos brillantes- nosotros no estamos casados.

-Aun- finalizo el mayor con una sonrisa juguetona. Se inclino sobre Ootori para darle un beso simplemente divino, y luego se levanto y arrojo su bolso por ahí. Ootori lo imitó y se quedo sobre la cama en la posición del loto, aflojándose la corbata y despeinándose aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Estas mas lindo que nunca, Choutarou- dijo Ryou con admiración.

-Eh… gracias.-El peliplata abrazo más a Osito y luego preguntó:- ¿Qué hay para comer?

-Tú dime. Tengo los números de todos los deliverys de la ciudad, así que escoge lo que mas te guste.

Los chicos terminaron pidiendo dos pizzas grandes con extra queso, además de la caja con 6 latas de Ponta que Ryou guardaba en la heladera. Acomodaron todo en la habitación del moreno, para aprovechar la televisión que este tenia allí. Ootori estaba fascinado con el santuario de Shishido, estaba lleno de sus cosas favoritas y a el le parecía todo encantador. Ryou lo miraba de reojo, observando su perfil de modelo y planeando ya lo que haría cuando acabara la película que habían puesto. Su novio lucia estupendamente; cuando aquel fue a tomar un trago de Ponta se le escurrió un poquito por la comisura de los labios, y se tornó aun más apetecible.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Ryou? ¿Tengo salsa en la boca?- pregunto con inocencia Ootori.

Ryou ahogó un gemido de deseo y le saco la lata de entre las manos, entonces le cubrió la boca por completo para poder saborear su dulzura natural mezclada con la acidez del pomelo. Ootori dejó que lo reclinara contra el suelo y que lo besara y acariciara a su gusto: sabía que no llegaría virgen al alba, y una vez que acepto esto se decidió a disfrutar al máximo de las atenciones de Ryou.

-¿Tu aun tienes hambre, cariño? Porque yo estoy satisfecho…

-Comí bastante, Shishido.

-Entonces… vamos a mimarnos un poco… y a dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Ootori asintió radiante y dejo que Ryou le sacara la corbata y le desabrochara todos los botones de la camisa. Los besos del moreno eran siempre muy pasionales, pero ahora tenían un extra, podía sentir su aliento tan ardiente que parecía que iba a quemarle la piel. Hizo un movimiento involuntario con el cuerpo y termino sintiendo el bulto de su compañero. Cuando Ryou se dio cuenta repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, gimiendo de gusto con el roce entre su inflamado órgano y la inocente virilidad de Ootori.

-Ah, Ryou, por Dios, eso me gusta mucho… para…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si te gusta tengo que hacértelo mas, no menos.

Ryou le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente como para entreverle las partes nobles. Se levanto y se saco su propia camisa y corbata, relamiéndose a propósito solo para ver la mirada alucinada de Ootori. Se agachó de nuevo y termino de sacarle el pantalón, y empezó a besarle y lamerle el pecho con ganas, con las manos bien puestas en su cinturita de uke. Cuando no aguanto mas Ootori se levanto y se le colgó del cuello, sacándole la camisa en un arrebato de éxtasis. Los dos se arrastraron a la cama, entre forcejeos y besos húmedos, entre jadeos y caricias. Terminaron de desnudarse con impetuosidad, hasta que solo les quedaba la ropa interior. Ootori agarró a Osito, que había quedado sobre la almohada.

-¿Te vas a poner a jugar con el oso ahora?- pregunto Ryou con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que no!- negó el menor.- Solo iba a dejarlo sobre la mesa de luz. La cama es toda nuestra.

"Las palabras mágicas", pensó Ryou. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sacó el bóxer, que cayó sobre la caja de pizza. Ootori enrojeció por completo al ver por primera vez la hombría de su novio, que estaba notablemente erguida e hinchada. Cuando se acostó sobre el la sensación fue distinta que hacia un rato: ahora no había ningún retorno posible. Ambos lo sabían.

Ryou le agarró la mano y la apoyó en su propio sexo.- Siente como te deseo, Choutarou.- Empezó a moverla, sintiendo un espasmo de voluptuosidad importante.- Es toda tuya.

-Ha…- cuando Ryou lo soltó Ootori siguió masturbándolo por su cuenta, extasiado de comprobar como se endurecía por su contacto. Movía sus dedos con ligereza de arriba abajo, jugueteaba con la punta sin tomar conciencia de todo el placer que le estaba dando a su compañero. Ryou hizo una mueca y echó la cabeza atrás; tanto preliminar le estaba haciendo doler la erección, que se moría por recibir un trato mas adecuado.

-Choutarou- susurró- házmelo ya…

Ootori comprendió a que se refería, y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del miembro. Acercó su boquita despacio a la punta y le dio un beso húmedo, haciéndolo soltar un gemido fuerte. Enseguida le dio una lamida, dos, tres, lo masajeó y volvió a lamerlo como si fuera un chupetín gigante.

-¡Por favor, Choutarou!

Ootori se rió y volvió a besárselo, haciendo que temblara. Decidió quitarle el sufrimiento y empezó a chuparlo, despacito, tratando de asimilar el tamaño y la forma de aquel pene que, según Ryou, era todo suyo. Cuando se acostumbró un poco se lo tragó en toda su extensión, ejerciendo presión con su lengua para aumentar la sensación de placer. Se lo sacó de la boca un instante y lo mordió, sin importarle su quejido; todo lo que quería era devorarlo. Ryou le puso las manos en la cabeza y lo obligó a continuar: el menor se la sujetó con las dos manos y se comió la punta, chupándosela hasta dejarla enrojecida, saco una mano y succionó, saco la otra y terminó de devorárselo.

-Chupame mas fuerte- pidió el mayor- quiero acabarme en tu boca.

Ootori atendió el pedido; empezó a succionar el pene como si su vida dependiera de ello, saboreándolo como si fuera el postre más delicioso del mundo. Antes que se diera cuenta, Ryou había soltado un suspiro lánguido y le había llenado la boca de un líquido caliente y pegajoso. Ootori se tragó un poquito, impresionado, hasta que vio la mirada profunda de Shishido. Entonces se fue tomando el resto despacio hasta limpiar todo, sin avergonzarse, pues al fin al cabo eso era parte de su novio, la respuesta al placer que le había dado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- elogió el moreno- gracias.

-Shishido, me gustó mucho- dijo Ootori con voz repentinamente temblorosa. Ryou lo abrazó de costado y le susurró al oído que se tranquilizara, y para coronar sus palabras le tironeó el lóbulo de la oreja con su propia boca.

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte, precioso: se que es tu primera vez, así que es lógico que estés nervioso, pero como acabas de ver, esto no es nada doloroso ni desagradable. Debes relajarte.

-Shishido-senpai, te amo- susurro Ootori con voz cargada de lujuria.

El mayor sonrió y se le acostó encima. Con extrema delicadeza le sacó el bóxer y lo dejo caer al suelo, mirando su virilidad con cierta sorpresa.

-Esto que te voy a decir no me favorece- observó- pero la tuya es más grande…

A Ootori le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos hasta que se le pasó. Ryou se acurrucó junto a el y se entregó a la placentera tarea de lamerle el cuello mientras su inquieta mano se posaba sobre su miembro, acariciándoselo hasta que adquirió una considerable erección. Le separó las piernas con el corazón palpitante y se lo metió en la boca, chupándoselo con más o menos fuerza según los jadeos de Ootori le indicaban el nivel de excitación que tenia.

-¡Senpai, te amo, te amo!- gritó el menor en un momento en particular, cuando sintió que lo mordía: ahí ya no supo controlarse y se derramó, con más intensidad que Ryou, dejando que este lo limpiara de forma oral.

-Eres rico- lo dijo Shishido- eres muy rico, mi querido Choutarou…

Ootori permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Ryou volvió a echársele encima, besuqueándolo y susurrándole cosas atrevidas. Aprovechando su aparente distracción, el moreno deslizó una mano hasta la entrada virgen del menor, acariciando con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Todavía la tenia húmeda con el fluido de Ootori, así que el primer dedo entró con suma facilidad. Tras ver que resistía le metió un segundo dedo, excitándose con los gemidos de Ootori y con la forma en que se arqueaba al sentir aquella intrusión en su cuerpo. Su miembro volvió a ponerse rígido al sentir sus dedos atrapados en el interior del novio.

-Ryou, no me metas mas… por favor- rogó Ootori cuando el moreno le metió un tercer dedo pegajoso.

-Pero mi amor, si no te dilato todo lo posible te dolerá- dijo Ryou con voz suave- tienes una entrada muy estrecha, y al hacerte esto será más fácil penetrarte… tu solo relájate y disfruta, precioso.

Ootori sentía como esos dedos lo acariciaban por dentro, por así decirlo, y eso le estaba dando tanto placer que dolía. Su propia cosita se endureció, dando testimonio de la terrible calentura que lo dominaba. Ryou se dio cuenta que si seguía así iban a acabarse antes de tiempo, así que le retiro los dedos y lo dio vuelta, todo muy rápido y sin problemas. El súper excitado moreno le mordió la oreja mientras acomodaba su miembro en donde se debe, abrazándolo por detrás para juntar sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

-Haaaa… Ryou…

A Shishido los gemidos de Ootori lo volvían loco; sentir como se arqueaba ante su empuje lo excitaba; y sentir como su pene quedaba atrapado en la estrecha cavidad del jovencito era la realización fiel de todas las pervertidas fantasías que lo habían dominado hasta entonces.

-Que cosita mas hermosa y sexy… que bien que se siente estar dentro tuyo…

Ootori se mordía el labio para no gritar, pero cuando sintió que Ryou le había metido más de la mitad de su miembro adentro se le escapó un alarido de dolor.

-No voy a aguantar, Ryou, me duele…

-Tranquilo, mi amor, respira profundo- lo aconsejó el moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla- si te pones tenso te dolerá mas, tienes que relajar todo el cuerpo.- Con una pequeña dosis de besos inocentes y caricias suaves Ootori logró controlar los espasmos que lo sacudían. Ryou sonrió satisfecho de su logro y bajo una mano hasta la cosita de Ootori, acariciándola como si fuera el Osito.

-He querido hacer esto desde que me mandaste la foto- confesó Shishido.

-Mmm… Ryou- jadeó el peliplata- me mentiste, la tienes bien grande…

Shishido soltó una risita. Liberó el miembro de Ootori para poder tomar mejor sus caderas ahora que tenía todo dentro suyo. Empujó con fuerza, metió y sacó quien sabe cuantas veces, mientras Ootori se movía a su mismo ritmo (¿qué diría Kamio de esto?). El vaivén se fue haciendo mas violento y Ryou empezó a maldecir, impaciente. Ootori le agarró las manos y las deslizo de sus caderas a su pecho, haciendo que lo acariciara.

-Tienes que relajarte, senpai…

Shishido asintió y siguió penetrándolo con calma; ahí pudo sentir como chocaba con algo blandito que se esforzó por seguir rozando, solo que entonces fue Ootori el que retomó los gritos.

-¡Jesús mío!- exclamó el menor, extasiado.

Junto con ese grito Ryou le dio en el punto exacto y se derramó en su interior con fuerza volcánica. Choutarou se vino aun más que en las ocasiones anteriores, empapándole las manos y el vientre con su semen. Los dos jadearon, se dijeron obscenidades, se acariciaron. Tenían la piel caliente y resbalosa y no les importaba.

Ryou se salio del interior de su chico con un suspiro, cosa que Ootori aprovechó para cambiar de posición y frotarse el trasero adolorido. En cuanto pudo se acurruco junto a Shishido, apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del moreno y lo rodeo por la cintura, jadeando aun. Ryou le alborotó el cabello y lo besó en la frente, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Le paso un brazo por los hombros para que el abrazo fuera reciproco, deseando tomar ese cuerpecito y no soltarlo nunca jamás.

-Y bien, mi querido Choutarou…

-Shishido-senpai, tu eres lo máximo- dijo Ootori con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Iba a preguntarte si te gusto y si te sientes bien, pero creo que ya me respondiste, ¿Te duele?

-Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien… y si, me gusto muchísimo (con énfasis en la ultima palabra). Aunque tenía miedo que te arrepintieras.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Con todo lo guapo y sexy que estas, arrepentirme?- Shishido se rió- Tienes una cara hermosa, un cuerpo increíble, una personalidad súper dulce, una voluntad por aprender que supera todas mis fantasías, y es por todo eso y mas que yo te amor, kohai de mi corazón. Antes de arrepentirme de estar contigo me tiro al río. Te amo más que a nadie, y me siento feliz y halagado de haber sido tu primera vez.

-Ay, Shishido, yo… te quiero tanto…

Al menor se le empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas, y Ryou lo abrazó aun mas fuerte, conmovido, llenándolo de elogios para hacerlo sonreír. Estiró un brazo hacia la mesa de luz y agarró a Osito, apretó el corazón magenta y una musical voz resonó en toda la habitación diciendo "te amo".

Ootori abrazó a Osito y Ryou abrazó a Ootori, lo besó en la mejilla otra vez y le acaricio el pelo, despacio, hasta que una respiración sibilante le indicó que se había quedado dormido.


	7. Chapter 7: La Tormenta

Ootori dormía con una Linda sonrisa en sus labios, todavía con Osito a un costado. Emanaba tanta paz interior, tanta tranquilidad y bondad que parecía un angelito. Ryou, vestido solo con su camisa del colegio, lo contemplaba embelesado, estirando ocasionalmente la mano para acariciarle el pelo, sin atreverse a despertarlo para no romper el hermoso cuadro que le ofrecía esa ternurita dormida.

Hacia media hora que se había despertado y había salido de la cama en silencio para ir al baño, recoger los restos de la cena y la ropa que habían tirado por ahí. Después solo se sentó para ver a su novio, sin importarle que se les estuviera haciendo tarde para la escuela. Cuando el peliplata se desperezó con un gran bostezo el se agachó y le dio un beso en la boca; Ootori entreabrió los ojos y al ver que era Ryou le echó los brazos al cuello, feliz.

-Buenos días, mi amor- le dijo el moreno con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Ryou-senpai.- Ootori se dio cuenta que aun estaba desnudo y enrojeció, pero el mayor no le permitió taparse, le apartó las manos y lo miró con fijeza mientras le decía:

-Cariño, no puedes tener vergüenza conmigo, no después de la noche maravillosa que pasamos.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo siento.

-Está bien, es lógico, aun estás un poco dormido. Ven- añadió de repente, levantándolo por los muslos como la noche anterior. Ootori lo abrazó riendo y le preguntó que hacia.- Vamos a tomar una ducha para despertarnos bien, los dos juntos porque ya se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Ootori hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ryou, recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. No es que se le fuera a olvidar fácil… había perdido la virginidad a manos de su amado Ryou Shishido, había probado el sabor de su cuerpo, había entrado en un mundo nuevo y maravilloso del que ya no podía ni quería escapar.

El moreno entro a la ducha con dificultad (¡si Ootori es mas alto que el!) e hizo bajar a su novio mientras estiraba una mano para abrir el grifo de la ducha, previo revoleo de su camisa. El chorro de agua fría les erizó la piel, incluso Ootori ahogó un gemido.

-Perdóname, mi amor, pero tenemos que despabilarnos todo lo posible.

-Para eso podrías haber echo esto- dijo el menor antes de lanzársele encima y atraparle la boca en un beso de lengua. Lo terminó apoyando contra la pared de la ducha, observando el agua que le corría por todo su hermoso rostro y excitándose sin querer.

-Mira, Ootori, no creas que esta situación no me gusta…

-Shishido, que rico- murmuró Ootori mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

-… pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde al colegio y Atobe y Sakaki nos matarán…- el peliplata ni lo oyó, tan concentrado como estaba en dejarle unas buenas marcas rojas sobre la piel- … y te aseguro que si sigues haciendo eso me voy a excitar mucho y terminaré haciéndotelo aquí mismo.

Por toda respuesta Ootori pego más su cuerpo al de Ryou y lo enlazó por la cintura, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro triste. Ryou perdió la poca conciencia que le quedaba y besó a Ootori, dándolo vuelta para ponerlo a el contra la pared. El moreno tenía una sexualidad más explosiva, por eso sus besos eran más lascivos.

Empezó con los hombros y siguió para abajo, haciendo un camino de besos que le recorría el cuerpo en toda su extensión. Ootori no puso ninguna resistencia cuando Ryou le agarró el miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con salvajismo, de hecho gimió su nombre como sabia que le gustaba para incitarlo a seguir adelante. El pequeño (bah… de pequeño no tiene nada) amigo de Ootori se irguió orgulloso ante el moreno Ryou, que no tardó ni un minuto en metérselo a la boca como si fuera su desayuno.

-Eso funciona mejor que el agua fría- gritó Ootori al sentir como su virilidad era succionada al máximo por Ryou. Empezó a moverse para atrás y para adelante, provocándole una sensación tan erótica al mayor que era casi insoportable. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Shishido se mantuvo en su lugar, hasta que por fin logró que Ootori se le derramara encima. Sonrió seráficamente mientras repasaba bien la anatomía de su chico con la lengua para no dejar rastros de semen, y se dio cuenta que el peliplata tenia los ojos cerrados. El agua le chorreaba por el pelo, ofreciéndole una imagen súper sexy. "Choutarou no toma conciencia de lo hermoso que e y de lo mucho que me provoca con esa pose inocente y perversita…"

-Hazme tuyo, Ryou- pidió Ootori con voz dulce.

Esas tres palabras hicieron que a Shishido se le volaran todos los pájaros y mandara a freír espárragos a Atobe, al colegio y al resto del mundo en general. Se levantó para besarlo otra vez y apartarle el pelo mojado que le tapaba los ojos, e inmediatamente lo puso de cara a la pared.

-Ootori… mi osito hermoso, adorable y rico…

El menor se sonrojó por los piropos, pero enseguida puso su expresión mas caliente y provocativa al sentir como Ryou le hurgaba en la entrada con sus dedos habilidosos. El moreno se agachó y empezó a lamerlo, no para humedecerlo antes de la penetración (para eso bastaba con la lluvia de la ducha) sino por puro gusto y porque la noche anterior se había olvidado de hacerlo.

-Que delicia, Ootori- susurró Ryou- no hay una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no sea deliciosa.

Ootori emitió un sonido ahogado, estimulado por las palabras de Shishido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ansiando el momento en que fuera violentamente penetrado por el moreno…

-"Mabushii gogo mado wakeru/ wakemonaku kakeru hikage no komichi…"

-¡Ryou, tu celular!- exclamó Ootori repentinamente nervioso.

El moreno soltó una palabrota y salio de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla a las apuradas. Agarró su celular y reconoció el número de Mukahi.- ¿Hola?

-Shishido, ¿aun estas en tu casa? Tienes que venir ya mismo al colegio, hay entrenamiento…

-Ya lo sabia, no hacia falta que me fastidies- protestó Ryou.

-No, lo digo en serio, Atobe está de pésimo humor esta mañana, está que echa fuego por la boca y si no vienen pronto nos matará a todos.

-¿Quiénes mas faltan?

-Jirou, Ootori y tú. Atobe me pidió que los ubicara a todos, y mira, lo estoy oyendo gritar.

-Bueno, Ootori y yo vamos para allá, dile que no se preocupe.

-¿Qué? ¿Ootori está ahí contigo? ¿Durmió en tu casa?

-Adiós Mukahi, nos vemos dentro de un rato- cortó Ryou de golpe. EL peliplata había salido de la ducha y se había puesto los boxers y el pantalón. Cuando se enteró del llamado de Atobe se puso muy nervioso.

-¡Esta vez no nos perdona, Ryou!- exclamó mientras se subía el cierre de la campera de club. Shishido se le acercó para tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmate, lindo, si se atreve a gritarte yo te defenderé. Además tal vez Mukahi exageró un poco…

La pareja de plata avistó las canchas de Hyoutei Gakuen una media hora mas tarde de lo usual. Al principio no notaron nada anormal, Kabaji jugaba contra Oshitari mientras Mukahi observaba desde las gradas. Cuando los vio se fue corriendo hacia ellos, agitado.

-Menos mal que ya llegaron, chicos, rápido…

-Dijiste que había problemas, acá estamos, ¿qué pasó?- exigió saber Ryou.

-Yo te voy a decir que pasó- susurró una voz amenazante a sus espaldas. Voltearon a ver y Atobe los agarro de las orejas.- ¡Pasó que me harté de sus indisciplinas! ¿Por qué llegaron media hora tarde?

-¡Atobe-senpai, lo sentimos mucho, de veras!- chilló Ootori.

-¡Suéltanos ya!- dijo Shishido, furioso por la indignidad que suponía ser tironeado de la oreja por el capitán.

-¿Adonde está Jirou? Otro incorregible como ustedes- espetó Atobe.

-¿Y yo que se donde está Jirou? Seguro que durmiendo por ahí. Vamos, suelta a Ootori- la mirada del moreno sostuvo la del furioso Keigo hasta que este liberó al peliplata, que lloriqueaba y se frotaba la oreja.

-Si no se ponen a practicar ya mismo haré como Tezuka y tendrán que correr cien vueltas- amenazó antes de ir a martirizar a un grupo de alumnos más jóvenes. Shishido abrazó a Ootori y le acarició el cabello, diciéndole que se calmara un poco, mientras Mukahi los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Y por que a ti no te ha castigado?- preguntó Ryou al pelicereza.

-¿Crees que no lo intentó? Pero Yuushi- le dirigió una mirada tierna a su novio- me defendió y se tuvo que callar la boca. A el no se atreve a gritarle. Y ahora me ha puesto aquí de centinela para ver cuando llegaran ustedes y Jirou, y se nota que está furioso por su tardanza.

Shishido y Ootori se integraron a las practicas y comprobaron que Atobe estaba realmente fuera de si, por lo que trataron de no cruzarse en su camino. De Jirou, ni rastros. Llegó la hora de ir a clases y el capitán estaba en el paroxismo de la indignación, y se los hizo saber.

-Escuchen una cosa, vagos sin remedio- vociferó- falta menos de un mes para los partidos contra Seigaku y Yamabuki, y algunos- miradita a la Silver Pair- llegan tarde, otros ni aparecen, hacen todos lo que se les da la gana. ¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¿Una fiesta, un carnaval? Yo mismo me respondo, ¡NO! De a partir de esta misma tarde vamos a empezar un entrenamiento mas intensivo, creado por mi y aprobado por Sakaki. No los entretengo más. Pueden irse.

-Me pregunto porque hoy se vino con una carga extra de maldad- preguntó Ryou.

-No se, pero si nosotros la pasamos mal, imagínate lo que tendrá que soportar Jirou cuando venga- apuntó Yuushi- si es que viene.- Los tres mayores se metieron en su salón, pero continuaron la charla con discreción a espaldas de la profesora.

-Por cierto, Ryou- preguntó Mukahi- ¿Ootori durmió en tu casa?- ante la mirada de desconcierto del peliazul agregó:- cuando lo llamé hace un rato me dio esa impresión.

-De hecho, si- admitió el moreno con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

-Y… ¿que tal la pasaron?

-¿Qué me estás preguntando? Fue a cenar y a dormir a mi casa, nada más.

-¿Seguro?- Yuushi lucía escéptico. Cuando Mukahi iba a su casa, lo que menos hacían era dormir.

-Eso no les incumbe a ustedes- soltó Ryou nervioso, con lo que solo logró intensificar las dudas de la Dirty Pair acerca de la "inocente" velada entre el moreno y Ootori.

-Oye, Ryou, no iremos a contarle a nadie- susurró Mukahi- puedes confiar en nosotros.

-¿Qué te pasa? Lo que Ootori y yo hacemos o dejamos de hacer es cosa nuestra.

-Vamos, no seas tan mojigato. Mira, Mukahi y yo no tenemos ningún problema en contarte que hacemos. Tuvimos nuestra primera vez a la semana de salir juntos, ¿recuerdas, cariño? Le hice el amor tres veces y le encantó. Y pronto cumpliremos un mes, y ya decidimos que queremos romper el record… o al menos yo le romperé algo a el…

Ryou se quedo paralizado al oír la naturalidad con que Yuushi se refería a su relación intima con el pelicereza. La profesora los llamó al orden y ya no pudieron seguir haciéndose confidencias. Claro que Shishido no hizo ningún intento por decirles nada, pero no hacia falta. Los otros dieron a sus sospechas la categoría de certeza, y empezaron a tomar nota de sus miraditas, toqueteos inocentes, besos, etc. Ootori, que no sabia de aquella conversación, dejaba evidencias contundentes de lo acontecido esa noche: se sentaba medio de costado y cambiaba la posición cada cinco minutos, como si le doliera el trasero directamente. Cuando Ryou se dio cuenta lo sacó de allí y lo llevó a su rincón, oyendo las risitas de la Dirty detrás suyo. Antes que llegaran se cruzaron a Jirou, con el uniforme del colegio y su aire de despiste habitual. Se quedaron asombrados.

-¡Jirou! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… pues, buscaba a Sakaki para avisarle que ya llegue. ¿No lo vieron?

-No. Entonces, ¿tenias permiso para llegar tarde hoy?

-Yo le avise al director que tenia una cita médica y vendría para la segunda hora. Pero… creo que se me olvidó decirle a Atobe y al entrenador.

-Si, se te olvidó- dijo una voz detrás suyo (esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre).

Atobe había aparecido, solo, con una mirada de furia tan terrible que podría haber incendiado el despeinado cabello de Jirou. Se acercó a paso rápido y se plantó al bello durmiente: Ryou se vio venir un escándalo mayúsculo y sacó a Ootori casi a la rastra. El menor parecía preocupado de dejar a su senpai a merced de la furia del capitán, pero el moreno le señaló algo.

-Allá va Sakaki; quédate tranquilo, si el entrenador esta presente no pasará nada grave.

Durante el entrenamiento de la tarde, todos notaron que Atobe se comportaba con extrema frialdad con Jirou; de seguro Sakaki lo había salvado de un castigo injusto, pero aun así Keigo lo trataba como si le hubiera hecho una ofensa imperdonable, algo que nadie se explicaba. El propio Jirou no sabia que había hecho y eso lo deprimía un poco, porque a el no le gustaba estar peleado con nadie. Ryou y Yuushi trataron de averiguar que pasaba, pero Atobe descargó parte de su ira con ellos, armando una gritería que alarmó al equipo.

-Ya basta, Atobe- dijo Sakaki con voz cortante- no se que problema tienes, pero no vengas a solucionarlos de esta manera. No permitiré indisciplinas de nadie. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, entrenador Sakaki.

-Tomate un momento para reflexionar y calmarte, Atobe.

El capitán de Hyoutei asintió con una cortés inclinación de la cabeza; acto seguido salió de las canchas, sin mirar atrás, con un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza. Ootori, sin embargo, creyó ver que estaba llorando, pero eso le pareció imposible por ser Atobe quien era.


	8. Chapter 8: Crisis en Hyoutei

Ootori contó a sus amigos lo que vio, y estos reaccionaron con igual sorpresa que el. Evidentemente Atobe estaba atravesando una crisis, y al ser el referente de 199 jugadores podía llegar a convertirse en un problema. Lo que sea que lo estuviera afectando repercutía sobre todos.

-Hay que hacer algo- propuso Mukahi- no podemos dejar que esto siga así y que Atobe continúe maltratándonos a todos. Fíjense como dejó a Jirou.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿pero que hacemos? – cuestionó Ryou- ya le preguntamos y nos mandó al diablo.

-Atobe no deja que nadie se meta en sus cosas. Podemos empezar hablando con Jirou, ¿no? Tal vez el sepa, es con el con quien mas enojado está.- Los otros aprobaron la idea de Yuushi y, al terminar el entrenamiento, buscaron al bello durmiente. Este estaba cambiándose en el vestuario, y Atobe hacia lo propio, sin dirigirle la palabra. Cuando ellos entraron el tomó su bolso y se fue rápidamente.

-Jirou-senpai, ¿podemos hablar contigo?

-Lo siento, Ootori, pero ya me iba a casa. ¿No se enojan?

-Si quieres te acompañamos, pero tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas. Por favor.

-No… ¿que quieren? Yo no hice nada- se defendió el castaño con la mirada empañada de lagrimas. Ootori y Mukahi lo abrazaron e intentaron consolarlo, furiosos contra quien le había hecho eso a su compañero. Yuushi y Ryou se acercaron también a ofrecerle su apoyo, hasta que Jirou logró serenarse un poco.

-Ten un pañuelo, Jirou-senpai. No llores mas, nosotros estamos contigo.

-Oye, se me ocurre algo. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos? ¿Te gustaría?

-¿De veras me invitan?- preguntó el castaño con infantil entusiasmo.

-¡Pero claro! Iremos a Tiffany´s Café y pediremos una pizza gigante con lo que mas te guste.

Jirou se animó bastante y se dejó arrastrar por la alegría de la Dirty y la Silver Pair. Ninguno de los cinco se dio cuenta que Atobe los espiaba con una mueca de tristeza.

A los quince minutos llegaron a Tiffany´s, que ya estaba medio llena. Muchas parejas y hombres solos. En una mesa cerca de la barra había un niño de cabellos azules, con un uniforme gris, una banda verde en la cabeza y un bolso de tenis colgado de la silla…

-Yamabuki- dictaminó Oshitari- ese niño es de Yamabuki.

-Creo que ya lo he visto- dijo Ootori. Pronto se les acercó una camarera con la carta.

-Bienvenidos a Tiffany´s Café. Cuando estén listos para pedir, llámenme.

-Gracias, Paty-san.

Así leyendo se olvidaron del pequeño. Paty se acercó de nuevo y le pidieron una pizza gigante mediterránea y refrescos Ponta de Limón, Pomelo y Fresa. Hasta que, unos cinco minutos después…

-Oh, oh… no volteen- susurró Ryou- el niño estaba esperando a alguien.

Jin Akutsu entró en la cafetería sin dar señales de haber reconocido a la pandilla de Hyoutei, algo de lo que todos daban gracias. Se fue derechito hasta su joven compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que a raíz de su mente pervertida Ryou encontró sugestivo.

-Parece que no somos los únicos- dijo Mukahi con una risita.

-Basta, no venimos aquí para eso- lo amonestó Yuushi.- Jirou, te invitamos primero porque queremos verte bien y segundo porque necesitamos preguntarte algo.

-¿Ah, si?- al castaño le costaba desviar la vista de la pareja de Yamabuki.

-Si- continuó Shishido.- Atobe esta muy raro. Ya lo viste, tiene los nervios a flor de piel y es contigo con quien mas se enojó. Tal vez tú sepas…

-¿Estas insinuando que es por mi culpa que Atobe está así?- preguntó Jirou, demostrando la lucidez mental que lo dominaba en las escasas ocasiones en que estaba despierto.

-No digo eso ni mucho menos.

-Pero lo sugieres- Jirou suspiró- mira, yo no se nada. No le hice nada al capitán, excepto faltar a la practica de la mañana y para eso tengo justificativo medico.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro, Jirou-senpai?

-Pregúntenle a el.- Paty les trajo el pedido y por un rato solo se dedicaron a comer mucho y a beber mucho más. Detrás suyo oyeron una rosa infantil y dulce, y Ootori no pudo evitar voltear para ver. El niño de Yamabuki reía, mientras Akutsu "el monstruo" le acariciaba la mano muy disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa. Al peliplata le llamó la atención que un pequeño de apariencia tan frágil anduviera con ese delincuente, como le llamaba Mukahi.

-Eh, Ootori, déjalos- pidió Ryou antes de volver a la carga con Jirou- haz memoria, por favor. Si viste u oíste algo que haya enfadado a Atobe tal vez podamos solucionarlo.

-Déjame pensarlo.- Jirou se tomó su buen tiempo y dijo, despacio:- realmente no pasó nada, salvo ayer que nos cruzamos en el parque, a la noche.

-¿Y que hacían ustedes en el parque a la noche?- preguntó Shishido asombrado.

-Yo no se que hacia el. Yo fui para practicar un poco y me lo encontré, y no parecía enfadado para nada. Hasta lucia amable, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Y entonces?- Ootori no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

-Llegaron chicos de la Seigaku- informó, con la boca llena de pizza- pero no se mezclaron con nosotros, no nos dijeron nada, así que no pudo molestarse por eso.

-Que raro- comentó Mukahi.

-Además eran todos muy simpáticos. Fuji, por ejemplo, yo me le acerqué para saludarlo y fue muy amable conmigo: le pedí si podíamos jugar un rato y aceptó enseguida.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Akutsu se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a la barra para pagar la cuenta. Yuushi, el único que no tenía que darse vuelta para espiarlos, se dio cuenta del terrible sonrojo que dominaba al menor.

-Creo que tienes razón con estos dos, Mukahi. Ese chico está enamorado y se le nota a la distancia.

Tal vez Dan lo oyera, o lo percibiera, porque miró al peliazul a los ojos y de estar todo rojo pasó a estar todo pálido. Agarró su bolso medio temblando y se acercó a Jin.

-Maldita sea, ese delincuente ya nos vio.

-¡Chist! Cerecita, no seas imprudente que nos puede oír.

Ryou se atragantó con su gaseosa al oír el apodo con que Yuushi se dirigía a su novio, con tal mala suerte que Jin lo vio y creyó que se reía de el. El rebelde de Yamabuki se fue acercando con toda la intención de armar un escándalo, pero Dan lo tironeó de la manga y le susurró algo. Este les dirigió su mirada de hielo, agarró al niño de la mano y salió de la cafetería con rapidez.

-No se que le dijo al oído pero nos salvó la vida- expresó Ootori. Los otros asintieron.

-Bueno, no importa. A ver, Jirou, jugaste contra Fuji, ¿y entonces que?

-Entonces nada, ya te lo dije. Yo me entretuve hablando con el, saben que lo admiro, así que cuando me invitó a tomar una Ponta con Kikumaru y Oishi acepté, total no era tan tarde.

-¿Y Atobe?

-No lo vi más. Supongo que se habrá ido a su casa.

Yuushi (creo haber mencionado en otra parte del fic) era un observador brillante y agudo, y rápidamente empezó a analizar la información suministrada por Jirou. Si Atobe había estado amable con el hasta la llegada de Fuji, lo lógico era pensar que la llegada del lindo de Seigaku lo había fastidiado, ¿pero por que? Conociendo su vanidad, tal vez no le había gustado que uno de sus compañeros le prestara mas atención a un rival que a el. Pero una pequeña sospecha empezó a crecer dentro suyo. No se animó a decirlo en voz alta por respeto a Jirou, pero decidió hablarlo con sus compañeros al día siguiente.

Rato después pagaron la cuenta y dejaron una buena propina a Paty-san, la camarera cómplice, y salieron del Café; la Dirty se fue por un lado y la Silver por otro. Jirou insistió en volverse solo caminando, entre bostezos bastante groseros.

Ootori abrazó a su novio y este le pasó un brazo por los hombros, los dos muy relajados por la brisa fresca que soplaba sobre la ciudad. Shishido se dio cuenta que el peliplata parecía algo decaído, así que se detuvo y se sentó sobre el cordón de la calle, arrastrando a Ootori a su lado.

-A ver, mi precioso. ¿Qué te esta pasando?

-Nada, Shishido-senpai…

-Choutarou, te pedí mil veces que me llames por mi nombre- lo amonestó Ryou con suavidad.

-Lo siento, Ryou. No me pasa nada. Es solo que me molestó ver a Jirou-senpai tan triste.

-Um, con esa preocupación voy a ponerme celoso- bromeó el moreno.

-No tienes porque; yo te amo solamente a ti- afirmó el peliplata antes de ofrecerle sus labios entreabiertos, que Ryou aceptó con mucho gusto. Mientras ellos se besaban y se iban olvidando del mundo que los rodeaba (los que pasaban por allí los miraban bastante), un tumulto se oyó a lo lejos.

Al despegarse para ver vieron a dos tipos con facha de vándalos que corrían despavoridos, y un minuto después apareció Akutsu mirando de un lado a otro con los ojos desorbitados. Al minuto siguiente apareció Dan, que volvió a tironearle del brazo a su senpai para calmarlo.

-Mejor nos vamos, Choutarou, antes que nosotros seamos los siguientes en su lista.

La Silver Pair se puso de pie y echó a correr en dirección opuesta a Jin y Dan. Por fin llegaron hasta la casa de Ootori, y Ryou se despidió de el tomándolo por el mentón y dándole un beso muy rico.

Al día siguiente Ootori llegó solo al colegio y se encontró en su casillero del vestuario la gorra de Ryou. Se la puso inmediatamente, no era cosa de olvidarse, pero le extrañó no encontrarlo por ahí para darle las gracias. ¿En que momento la había dejado allí entonces, si la noche anterior se habían despedido en la puerta de su casa? Al único al que vio fue a Atobe, y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de animarse a preguntarle.

-¿Qué quieres, Ootori-san?

-Eh… Atobe-senpai, yo quería preguntarte si… si habías visto a Ryou…

-No- su tono era cortante- y les advertí ayer que el entrenamiento se tornaría más duro de ahora en más. Si el falta haré que lo expulsen de los titulares.

-Atobe-senpai, ¿estás bien? Luces algo tenso, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Por un instante Ootori pensó que encontraría la muerte a manos de un senpai furioso, pero no. Todo sucedió al revés. Atobe suspiró y abrazó a su kohai, con los ojos húmedos, a punto de dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración y su amargura. Al peliplata lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pensando que cuando se le pasara le contaría su pena. Entonces oyeron unos pasos, Ootori se separó creyendo que seria su novio pero era Jirou (como, ¿hoy madrugó?). Atobe se dio vuelta para que no lo vieran lloriquear como una nena.

-¡Ah, Jirou-senpai, buenos días!

-¿Qué hacían?- preguntó el castaño, acusador. A Ootori le sorprendió ver lo enojado que estaba e instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Efectivamente, Jirou echaba chispas de furia, contrario a Atobe, que lucia tristísimo. Ootori no pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa, al comprobar que los ánimos de sus senpais eran diametralmente opuestos a los del día anterior, pero no debió hacerlo porque Jirou se enfadó aun más.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido- dijo con sarcasmo- veo que encontraste la manera de animar un poco al capitán.

-¿Qué…? No, Jirou-senpai, no pienses mal…

-Oh, yo no pienso nada. Por cierto, ¿lo han visto a Shishido? Quiero pedirle un favor.

La Dirty Pair apareció y advirtió en seguida que algo malo había pasado: Jirou nunca se enojaba, Atobe nunca lloraba y Ootori nunca jamás miraba a nadie que no fuera su Ryou. Entre los dos se llevaron al peliplata al vestuario, aunque Yuushi tuvo tiempo de observar como Jirou ignoraba olímpicamente al capitán. Una vez que estuvieron los tres solos lo interrogaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-Yuushi-senpai, ¡nada! Yo le pregunté a Ore-sama si había visto a Ryou, lo vi mal y le dije si podía ayudarlo, entonces el… se puso a llorar un poco y me abrazó, estaba muy triste.

-¿Atobe llorando? El milagro del siglo.

-Entonces llegó Jirou-senpai, se enfadó mucho, pero no se porque. Tal vez malinterpretó lo que vio.

-¿Los vio abrazados?- Ootori asintió y Yuushi también.- Creo que voy entendiendo.

-¿Qué cosa entiendes, mi amor?

-¿De verdad no se dan cuenta?- Ootori y Mukahi negaron- bueno, esperen un poco mas y no van a necesitar que yo se los diga. Ahora, ¿dónde está Ryou? No puede seguir llegando tarde.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Su gorra estaba en mi casillero, pero a el no lo vi por ninguna parte.

-Es raro… tendría que estar aquí, pero…

Ootori empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Ryou? Cuando hubo pasado una hora y ni rastros del moreno, el peliplata entró en crisis y le pidió a Atobe que lo dejara ir a averiguar que había pasado. Atobe seguía extraño y lo dejó ir, quizás para retribuirle la gentileza. Ootori sabia adonde tenia que buscar primero que nada: en su rincón ("cuando yo te necesite o tu me necesites, vendremos aquí").

-¡Ryou! ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Ryou!

-Choutarou… ¡ay!

Ryou estaba allí, pero lucia algo mal. Ootori abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión.


	9. Chapter 9: Justicia

Shishido estaba acostado sobre el banco de piedra con desparpajo, pero no por holgazán, sino porque tenia el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido. Ootori se acercó a el y notó con horror que le habían dado una paliza.

-¡Ryou, que te pasó! ¡Estás…!

-¿Me veo muy mal?- balbuceó el moreno.

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería- apenas lo tocó este pegó un grito- ¡lo siento, lo siento! Tendré que llamar a alguien, Ryou, no te muevas… ¿pero quien te hizo esto?

-Ay Ootori… por lo menos encontraste mi gorra, que bueno…

-Estás shockeado y no me entiendes- se lamentó Ootori- iré por ayuda ahora mismo.

Ootori regresó corriendo a las canchas e interceptó a Atobe, que había terminado su partido y se dirigía al bebedero a refrescarse un poco. En cuanto le contó Atobe mandó llamar a Kabaji, y los tres regresaron por Ryou, seguido de todos los que habían escuchado. El moreno no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, pero su respiración se había alterado un poquito.

-Kabaji, levántalo con cuidado y llévalo a la enfermería- instruyó Atobe a su compañero.

Ryou hizo una mueca de dolor, pero resistió heroicamente todo el camino. Mientras la enfermera de Hyoutei se ocupaba de el, un lloroso Ootori era consolado por sus amigos, incluyendo a Jirou, cuyo enojo había desaparecido como por arte de magia ante el dolor del kohai.

-Voy a vengarme de quien sea que le haya hecho esto- juró con voz débil.

-Me gustaría saber quien fue la bestia que entró a nuestro club y le hizo esto a Shishido- preguntó Yuushi preocupado- y porque se arriesgó a que lo encontraran. Ootori, ¿no sabes si alguien le tiene bronca?

-No, nadie, ¿quien querría hacerle esto a Ryou? Hasta ayer a la noche todo estaba perfecto, todo.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabremos- terció Mukahi.

Unos momentos después la enfermera salió y autorizó a dos personas a pasar junto al paciente, tras asegurarle que no tenia ninguna lesión grave. Atobe entró, como capitán del equipo, y Ootori, naturalmente. El moreno tenia la cabeza apoyada contra una almohada, y le sonrió con ternura a su novio.

-¡Ryou, mi amor!- exclamó Ootori feliz. El peliplata se acercó corriendo a el y le estampó un beso en la boca, sin importarle que Atobe los viera. Éste ignoró eso y se enfocó en el asunto principal.

-Shishido, ¿quien te hizo esto?- el moreno trató de evadir la respuesta, pero el capitán no se lo permitió- si pudo entrar en nuestro club y golpear a uno de nuestros jugadores, tengo que saber quien fue. Dímelo.

-Todo esto es una confusión- gimoteó Ryou- ayer pensó que me había estado burlando de el y se enfadó, y encima después a la noche, cuando Ootori y yo lo vimos salir del parque…

-¿Ryou, quieres decir que fue el?- exclamó Ootori horrorizado.

-Akutsu, si. Ese chico es muy vengativo. ¿Recuerdas como nos miraba al salir de la cafetería? No le gustó nada porque pensó que lo estábamos espiando a el y a su novio. Creo que después tuvo una pelea en el parque con esos tipos que vimos, se puso más furioso y nos vio a nosotros, así que debió creer que lo estábamos siguiendo.

-¿Akutsu tiene novio?- preguntó Atobe sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¿Y si creía eso por que no te golpeó anoche? ¿Para que esperar deliberadamente hasta hoy? ¡Que desgraciado, debería matarlo!

-¿Tu? Vamos, Ootori, no digas ridiculeces- se burló Atobe- tu no le ganarías a Akutsu en una pelea ni aunque el tuviera los ojos cerrados. Si lo intentas, lo próximo que oiremos de ti es que estás en el hospital.

-No le hables así a Choutarou- exigió Ryou.

-Atobe senpai, no podemos dejar que esto se quede así- dijo Ootori mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su novio herido- Mukahi tiene razón, ese tipo es un delincuente.

-Claro que haremos algo, pero no hace falta que nos rebajemos a su nivel.

En esos momentos entró Sakaki y los chicos cortaron abruptamente su dialogo sobre vendettas. Atobe y Ootori salieron con los demás y les contaron, y éstos coincidieron en que había que hacer algo.

-Hay que denunciarlo a la policía- propuso Mukahi alegremente.

-Cerecita, eso no serviría (los que lo oyeron ahogaron una risita). Sale al día siguiente y los próximos seriamos nosotros.

-Págale con la misma moneda, Ootori- sugirió Atobe- manda dar una paliza al tal Dan.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre, senpai?- el peliplata estaba escandalizado- ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

-¿Y si en vez de pegarle hablas con el?- sugirió Jirou. Todos lo miraron.- Si, hablar con Dan. Si de verdad es la pareja de Akutsu, tal vez el pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-No se, Jirou-senpai. ¿Crees que yo podría convencer al niño para que le ponga un freno a Jin?

-Se me ocurre; parece ser una buena persona, si alguien puede es el.

Ootori se quedó pensando en eso el resto del día. Los padres de Ryou lo fueron a buscar para que descansara en su casa y el peliplata se quedó algo triste, sobre todo al tener que practicar solo. Atobe se compadeció de el y lo dejó salir un ratito antes, obteniendo un abrazo de gratitud por parte de su kohai. Jirou, que en esos momentos hablaba con la Dirty, los vio y se sintió extrañamente dolido, no le gustó lo que vio y se fue lo más lejos posible de ellos. Yuushi esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Ootori avanzó por la calle pensando en alguna cosa que pudiera llevarle a Ryou para alegrarlo; acertó a pasar por una florería nocturna, y lo encandiló un ramo de preciosas rosas negras, entremezcladas artísticamente con un helecho verde claro. Se lo llevó (a pesar que le costó el doble de lo que pensaba gastar), y tocó el timbre en la casa de Ryou con el corazón palpitante. Lo atendió la madre, una señora de aspecto muy vivaz que no hizo ninguna pregunta acerca del ramo enorme, y lo hizo pasar directamente a la habitación de Ryou.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el moreno cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ryou-senpai. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si te tardas más de cinco segundos te mato- contestó este alegremente. Ootori entró y lo vio recostado sobre su cama, entre almohadas mullidas. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado suyo, mirándolo con adoración.

-Para ti- dijo, entregándole el ramo. Ryou acercó su nariz para oler el perfume fragante.

-¡Choutarou, son hermosas! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ootori se inclinó despacito y lo besó, con muchísimo cuidado para no lastimarlo, pero en cambio fue el moreno el que le mordió el labio y lo atrajo hacia si para acariciarle la espalda, revolverle el pelo y aflojarlo todo. Por fin el esfuerzo fue excesivo y tuvo que soltarlo. El menor volvió a sentarse a su lado y le agarró una mano, mientras con la otra colocaba las flores en el regazo del moreno.

-Pensé que te alegrarían un poco y las traje.

-Eres el chico más kawaii del mundo, Choutarou. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte.- Ootori se sonrojó.

-¿Y como estás ahora? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo desde que te trajeron tus padres?

-Dormí gran parte de la tarde, porque sinceramente me duele todo el cuerpo y no me quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada.

-¿Ya comiste, o te traigo algo?

-Gracias por preocuparte, lindo, pero comí hace un rato. Ahora quiero que vengas acá y me abraces bien fuerte y me cuentes que hiciste tu solito todo el día.

-Fue horrible estar sin ti, Shishido-san, fue lo peor. No me pude concentrar en ninguna clase, ni tampoco en las prácticas. De hecho, Atobe me dejó salir antes porque ya no me aguantaba las ganas de verte y saber como estabas.- Ryou alzó un poquito la cabeza para besarlo suavemente.- Por cierto, mi amor, ¿que dijo el doctor de tu estado? ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad?

-Claro que si, no tengo nada grave. Ese tipo pega fuerte pero sabe cuando detenerse. Aunque, bueno, no podré ir a las practicas al menos por una semana, tal vez dos, porque no estoy en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo físico.

A Ootori le cayeron algunas lágrimas por el rostro, y se inclinó sobre su novio para comérselo a besos, tratando de olvidar su desagradable revelación. ¡Una semana! ¿Qué haría el una semana sin su Ryou? El morenito le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se entregó a sus atenciones.

-Que hermosa forma de confortarme, mi amor. A lo mejor hasta logras curarme…

Ootori empezó a lamerle la oreja mientras ingresaba sus manos debajo de la parte superior del pijama que llevaba Ryou. Este cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir como su cuerpo era acariciado con delicadeza, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Ootori le dio una lamida sugestiva a su cuello: eso lo volvía loco.

-Que bueno es saber que te gusta esto, Ryou-senpai, así puedo seguir haciéndotelo.

-Si…

El ramo cayó al suelo mientras los muchachos se abrazaban y rodaban sobre el colchón, tratando de darse un placer mutuo y calido. Poco a poco Ryou se fue sintiendo mejor, y aunque las fuerzas no le daban para hacer el amor abrazó a su novio como si fuera Osito. El peliplata entendió que necesitaba un poco de afecto y se acostó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo despacio, hasta que se quedó dormido. Tanteó el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo y pidió un taxi. Diez minutos después lo oyó llegar y se levanto en silencio.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor- dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Recogió su bolso y bajó a las prisas. La madre de Ryou, que estaba en el vestíbulo, le dijo que el auto lo esperaba y le preguntó como había visto a su hijo. Ootori le informó que dormía placidamente y, por alguna razón, se imaginó que la señora sabía exactamente que es lo que habían estado haciendo en ese breve encuentro.

-Si se despierta y pregunta por ti, ¿Qué le digo?

-Que espero que se recupere pronto y que vendré a verlo mañana. (…)

Yuushi y Mukahi pasaron a buscar a Ootori por su casa para ir al colegio, y por el camino le preguntaron como pensaba hacer para hablar con Dan si tenia clases y practicas.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es pedirle permiso a Atobe para salir antes, pero…

-Olvídalo. Ayer porque era lógico que estuvieras shockeado por lo de Ryou te dejó ir, pero no tendrá esa bondad dos veces seguidas.

-Mukahi-senpai, es que sino se me hará tarde para visitar a Ryou, y se lo prometí.

-Con intentar no pierdes nada- lo consoló Oshitari- pero eso si, ten cuidado que Jirou no te vea pidiéndole favores a Atobe y abrazándolo porque se enfadará.

-Otra vez con lo mismo- se quejó Mukahi- tú sabes algo y no nos lo dices. ¿Por qué te haces el misterioso?

-Es que me da mucha risa que ninguno se de cuenta de lo que pasa. ¡Eh, no te enfades, cerecita!- exclamó el peliazul cuando su novio le soltó el brazo y se colgó del de Ootori. Mukahi le sacó la lengua y le dio vuelta la cara: su ego no resistía que lo ignoraran o lo dejaran de lado. Yuushi se le acercó y preguntó con un suspiro:

-¿Si les digo me hablas de nuevo, mi amor? Vamos, no seas malo… mira, hagamos esto: solo es una sospecha mía, pero hoy se darán cuenta porque. ¿Ryou vendrá a clases, Ootori? ¿No? Lastima, el también estaba intrigado.

Por suerte llegaron al mismo tiempo que Atobe, así que este no pudo reprocharles nada. Jirou ya estaba allí, durmiendo sobre las gradas (Yuushi se mordió el labio para tapar la sonrisa que se le salió al ver como el capitán se acercaba y lo despertaba con suavidad). Ootori decidió no perder tiempo y abordar a su senpai.

-¿Otra vez quieres salirte antes de tiempo? ¿Pero acaso yo no dejé bien en claro que haríamos un entrenamiento más riguroso? Lo siento, Ootori, irás a visitar a Ryou después que terminemos.

Como durante el resto del día Atobe fue inflexible, Ootori no tuvo mas remedio que llamar a Ryou durante el receso y avisarle que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo a su casa. El moreno se entristeció y le cortó. Aunque sabia que lo había hecho por la impotencia de tener que quedarse solo, al peliplata lo deprimió esa reacción.

Para ganar tiempo se fue con la ropa del club puesta hasta las inmediaciones del Club Yamabuki (no tengo ni idea de la distancia que hay entre las dos escuelas, pero a quien le importa). Tras esperar y mirar por todos los rincones los vio: Akutsu salía con el uniforme del colegio, llevando de la mano al pequeño Dan. Ootori tragó saliva. "Estoy muerto", pensó. No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a Akutsu, pero al recordar a su Ryou en cama adquirió el valor que le hacia falta. Salió de detrás de su árbol-escondite y se dejó ver por ellos.

-¿Tu?- preguntó Akutsu con frialdad- ¿Qué hace un Hyoutei en nuestro colegio?

-Yo… yo… ("oh señor, no me sale") vine a hablar… con el- señaló a Dan.

-Pero si nosotros no nos conocemos- señaló Dan con una sonrisa tímida.

-Lárgate por donde viniste- ordenó Jin- no tienes nada que hablar con el.

Ootori se olvidó por completo de su plan diplomático y estalló.

-No me iré hasta que no le haya dicho a este pequeño en que compañías anda.

-¿Qué… como te atreves?- dijo Jin con voz amenazante.

-Tu golpeaste a Ryou en nuestro colegio- acusó directamente- eso fue algo deliberado y estúpido.

-Jin, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Dan con asombro. El mayor se había quedado paralizado.

-Dan, ese tonto nos estuvo siguiendo y no soporto que nadie se meta en mis asuntos…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contradijo Ootori- ¡Ryou y yo estábamos paseando, simplemente, y tuvimos la pésima suerte de cruzarnos con ustedes! Por tu culpa ahora está en cama y no puede ir a la escuela ni jugar al tenis, ¿eso te alegra? Pequeño, si yo fuera tu me alejaba de el antes que seas el siguiente.

La mirada de Jin brilló de ira, de verdadera ira. Avanzó un paso.

-Si hay una persona a la que jamás lastimaría es a Dan. Nunca…- avanzó otro paso- nunca te atrevas a insinuar que yo le haría daño. No lo metas en esto.

-Si me pasa algo, mis amigos saben que vine a verlos- amenazó Ootori- así que no te me acerques más. Y si quieres un poco a tu amigo, piensa que tal te caería si alguien le diera una paliza.

-No me amenaces porque es lo último que haces en la vida- dijo Jin con furia.

-Por favor, basta, Jin- pidió Dan- Ootori-senpai, lo siento mucho por tu compañero.

-Él es mas para mí que un compañero- reveló Choutarou de súbito- es mi novio, es el hombre al que yo amo. Ahora debiera estar a su lado cuidándolo, pero no podía dejar que todo pasara como si nada, ¿me comprendes? – Pausa- Imagina que encuentras al amor de tu vida todo golpeado y maltrecho, ¿como te sentirías? ¿No querrías hacer justicia por el?

-Comprendo muy bien, Ootori-senpai. Si lo amas, es lógico que quieras ayudarlo como sea. Te prometo que esto no pasará una segunda vez, y te pido perdón.

-Gracias, pequeño- se acercó y le susurró al oído:- me parece que eres el único que puede reformarlo.

-Bueno, ya basta, no lo toques- interrumpió Jin molesto, apartando a Ootori de su Dan- no te voy a pedir perdón así que si es eso lo que buscas lárgate.

-Pero no sucederá de nuevo- repitió el menor- ¿Verdad, Jin?- el severo Akutsu lo miró a los ojos y cayó por completo en la trampa: cuando Dan le hablaba y lo miraba así el no podía resistirse, perdía la agresividad y el instinto, se idiotizaba. En esos momentos no era capaz de negarle nada.

-No- y añadió, como para salvar las apariencias:- pero no porque me lo pidan.

-¿No te lo dije, Dan?- exclamó Ootori sonriendo- eres el único que puede dominar a Akutsu.

-¿"Dominar"? ¿Eres idiota o solo quieres morir hoy?- antes que Jin se retractara de sus palabras y lo hiciera pedacitos, Ootori salió corriendo de allí hasta perder por completo de vista el Club de Tenis Yamabuki.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelaciones Rosas

Como se había hecho muy tarde Ootori tuvo que volver a su casa directamente del Club Yamabuki, y lo corrompía la angustia de haber faltado a su promesa de visitar a Ryou. Lo llamó al celular y lo tenía apagado, probó de llamarlo a su casa pero se negó a atender.

-Trata de comprenderlo: se aburre mucho aquí solo, y se había ilusionado cuando pensó que venias. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo convenceré que te reciba mañana.

-¿Él no podría volver a clases ya?- preguntó Ootori con timidez- aunque no pueda jugar al tenis, creo que le haría muy bien volver a la normalidad. Lo extrañamos.

-No lo se, está muy dolorido aun… aunque creo que le encantaría volver a andar por ahí contigo- el peliplata se alegró que ella no pudiera ver como se sonrojaba; definitivamente, la madre de Ryou no era ninguna tonta y sabia que clase de relación tenia su pequeño con su compañerito del club.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa: si lo pasas a buscar a la mañana y me lo traes después de las prácticas lo dejo ir. Lo único que no quiero es que ande solo por la calle, para que no pase lo mismo. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Si, si, por supuesto, yo me encargaré de todo!- exclamó Ootori feliz.

-Muy bien. Gracias por hacerte cargo de Ryou, se que el te quiere mucho y te estará esperando.

A la mañana siguiente Ootori se vistió con esmero, se puso la gorra que Ryou le había regalado y compró una única rosa blanca en la misma florería de la otra vez. Llegó a su casa con el corazón palpitante, como si estuviera a punto de pedir al moreno en matrimonio. Lo atendió la madre.

-¡Ah, Ootori, buenos días! Pasa, Ryou está arriba cambiándose.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el peliplata pasando al vestíbulo.

-Mejor. Quiere que subas directamente, así que si quieres ve yendo. Yo tengo que irme a trabajar, pero ya sabes…

-Me acompañará al entrenamiento y luego yo lo traigo aquí sano y salvo. No se preocupe.

La señora salió con una sonrisa y Ootori prácticamente voló escaleras arriba, golpeó a la puerta de su novio y entró antes que este dijera "adelante". El moreno estaba parado ante un enorme espejo de pie haciéndose el nudo de la corbata; cuando lo vio allí se le iluminó el rostro de una forma casi mágica.

-¡Ootori, si viniste!- exclamó antes de echarle los brazos al cuello.

-Claro que vine, Shishido-san, como iba a perderme de estar contigo desde temprano.- Ootori le dio un beso corto y suave, y luego puso la rosa entre ellos.- Es un regalo para ti.

-Es hermosa, Choutarou… que lindos detalles tienes.

Ootori apoyó la rosa un instante sobre la mesita de luz y luego se acercó a Ryou para hacerle el nudo correctamente.- Perdóname por no haber podido venir ayer tarde, mi amor. Pero tenia que hacer algo impostergable.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Puedo saber que?

-Fui a hacer justicia por ti.- Ootori le hizo un relato detallado de sus acciones del día anterior, y al final Ryou tenia literalmente la boca abierta de asombro.

-¿Tu enfrentaste a Akutsu por mi? ¿Te expusiste a morir para vengar mi honra?

-Que no haría yo por ti, mi adorado senpai… sabes cuanto te amo, sabes como te amo.

Ryou no le permitió seguir hablando y le dio un beso súper apasionado, tratando de demostrarle con eso toda su gratitud y devoción. Usó su lengua para rozar la de Ootori una y otra vez, decidido a no soltarlo.

-Hoy no te salvará nadie, pequeño. Hoy todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío.

Ootori se rió con inocencia de las palabras de Shishido, porque no se le ocurrió que lo decía en serio. Fueron caminando a la escuela tranquilos, agarraditos de la mano (Ryou con la rosa blanca en la mano libre), y llegaron perfectamente a tiempo. Atobe ya estaba allí con Jirou jugando, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el capitán lucia distendido y no tan mandón, ¡y Jirou estaba despierto! Saludaron con la cabeza y fueron al vestuario a cambiarse, donde se encontraron con la Dirty Pair a los besos y caricias sobre uno de los bancos.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo!- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez. Yuushi se levantó y ayudó a Mukahi a pararse, mientras la Silver miraba para el techo y silbaba.

-Tendríamos que aprender a evitar situaciones como esta, ¿no?

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Ryou- dijo Yuushi. Mukahi se acercó y los observó con aire crítico.

-Tienen cara como si hubieran estado haciendo algo. ¿Y esa rosa?

-Mi novio me la regaló. ¿No es un dulce?- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿No es el chico mas bonito que viste en tu vida?

Ootori fue el primero en salir a las canchas, con las mejillas coloradas de satisfacción por los elogios de Ryou. Aquella mañana fue una de las mejores que podían recordar, se divirtieron mucho y hasta los gritos de Atobe sonaban mas tranquilos. Yuushi le preguntó en voz alta si estaba bien.

-Nunca estuve mejor, Oshitari- contestó este antes de irse con Jirou a practicar unos tiros.

Al ver la mirada de Mukahi, el peliazul agregó:- ¿vieron que no hacia falta que les dijera yo?

-Parece que arregló sus diferencias con Jirou-senpai. Eso es bueno.

-¡Pero Ootori, no seas ingenuo! Que diferencias ni que nada…

-No le hables así a Choutarou- intervino Shishido.

-Yuushi, yo te amo, pero deja de hacerte el interesante que ya ni tu mismo te soportas.

-A ver, cerecita y pareja de plata: miren atentamente al señor capitán Atobe. Pero mírenlo bien. Está relajado, alegre. Sobre todo, fíjense como le sonríe a nuestro bello durmiente…

Y recién ahí los tres tarados (porque hay que ser tarados para no ver lo obvio) se dieron cuenta de la tierna sonrisa que tenia Atobe al mirar a Jirou. Estaba totalmente perdido en la infantil figura del castaño, se notaba que estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca suyo. Como justo terminaban un set pararon, y fue demasiado obvia la caricia que le hizo a Jirou en el pelo todo revuelto.

-Ah bueno… AH BUENO…- exclamó Ryou con una sonrisa cada vez mayor.

-¿Qué están mirando?- gritó Atobe enfadado- ¡Pónganse a practicar, holgazanes!

-Ya oyeron al capitán- confirmó Jirou con aire divertido.

Mas tarde, mientras se ponían el uniforme del colegio, Ootori y los otros se acercaron sigilosamente a Jirou.

-Déjanos preguntarte algo… ¿Te arreglaste con Atobe?

-Pues si, digamos que si.

-¿Y ya sabes por que estaba tan raro últimamente?- dijo Ryou con voz picara.

-Si…- Jirou sabia que los otros sabían, así que, ¿para que ocultarlo?- Lo enojó que yo prefiriera estar con Fuji que con el. Atobe es muy celoso. Pero cuando me dijo…

-¡Te dijo que te amaba y que te quería solo para el!- exclamó el impulsivo Mukahi.

Jirou lo miró sumamente avergonzado y huyó de allí, dándoles la confirmación del tercer romance del Club de Tenis Hyoutei. Antes que Ootori se fuera para su salón Ryou le dio uno de sus besos más ardientes, y le reiteró que pronto todos sabrían que era su niño mimado.

-Eh, Ryou- susurró Yuushi- ¿Qué le vas a hacer al kohai?

-Nada que el no quiera. Tranquilo, Yuushi, he planeado bien las cosas en estos días.

Durante el almuerzo volvieron a sentarse todos juntos, y esta vez fue una comida agradable y distendida y no tensa como las anteriores. Jirou tragó un último bocado y se reclinó sobre el hombro de Atobe, con toda la intención de iniciar una de sus siestas de ocho horas: el peligris lo sacudió despacio y le susurró algo al oído, ante lo cual los dos salieron de la cafetería. Le siguieron la Dirty Pair (a hacer un rapidito en el árbol antiguo) y por ultimo la Silver Pair (otro rapidito en el rincón oculto).

-Ryou, eres un atrevido…- gimió el inocente Ootori.

Resulta que Shishido había escabullido silenciosamente un pote de miel de la cafetería (¿en que momento?), y no precisamente para comer tostadas. Tras dejar a su compañerito desnudo de la cintura para abajo, le llenó la punta del pegajoso dulce y procedió a chuparlo como si fuera un helado particularmente delicioso. Ootori no resistió tanto placer y entró a gemir desde la primera lamida.

-No voy a parar hasta quitarte toda… toda la inocencia- advirtió Ryou.

-Pues… haaaa… estás yendo por buen camino…

-¿Te estoy excitando?- Ootori asintió con los ojos cerrados, mientras se relamía delicadamente los labios. Ryou se concentró en seguir lamiendo y succionando ese miembro enorme que le llenaba la boca, cada vez más rápido, hasta que oyó un grito ahogado y el líquido vital de Ootori se deslizó entre sus labios ansiosos. Esa mezcla dulce y amarga lo satisfizo mucho y terminó de convencerlo que el peliplata era el único hombre que aceptaría en su vida. Le apoyó las manos en las caderas mientras terminaba de tomarse su semen como si fuera la leche del desayuno, y por ultimo dijo:

-Ya que faltaste a casa anoche, quiero que vengas hoy y te quedes a dormir conmigo.

-Si tus planes incluyen hacer esto de nuevo, ahí estaré.

-¡Ja! Que no te quepa la menor duda que te haré esto de nuevo. Y tu me lo harás a mi. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Ryou lo vistió rápidamente y luego lo llevó de la mano de vuelta a las canchas (yo digo, ¿a este pervertido no le da miedo que lo pesquen en plena maniobra al aire libre?). En el segundo entrenamiento estuvo presente Sakaki, pero ninguno de los titulares le prestó mucha atención. Todos estaban demasiado enamorados, ocupados o aburridos para oírlo, incluso Atobe, que le daba de beber una Ponta fresca a Jirou.

En cierto momento Sakaki ordenó a Ootori que jugara contra un muchacho prometedor que estaba en reserva, y Shishido se sentó a un lado para ver, con singular buen humor.

-Mukahi, prepara el celular- susurró Yuushi- acá va a pasar algo inolvidable.

Al principio todo iba normal, el servicio rápido de Ootori tenía al novato sin descanso. Tras ganarle el tercer juego, el menor pidió por favor cinco minutos de descanso que le fueron concedidos… en ese tiempo Shishido aprovechó para agarrar una toalla y secar delicadamente la linda carita de Ootori, a la vista de todos, que no tardaron ni cinco minutos en empezar a murmurar, y a ahogar exclamaciones cuando el moreno empezó a acariciar la cinturita del peliplata.

-Ryou, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ootori en voz baja, asombrado ante la desfachatez de su novio.

-¿Sabes que hago? Le muestro a todo el mundo que eres mi cosita linda, mía y de nadie más. ¿Oyeron?- gritó ante el mar de caras de asombro que los rodeaban- Si no oyeron no tengo ningún problema en repetirlo. ¡Ootori es mi novio, es la cosita mas hermosa del mundo entero y yo lo amo!

Y ahí nomás lo estrechó con fuerza y lo besó en la boca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para entreabrirle los labios y meterle su juguetona lengua de seme. Cuando lo logró Ootori se rindió a el y lo enlazó por el cuello, olvidándose por completo de las 200 personas que estaban a su alrededor mirándolos como si no pudieran creer lo que veían. Se oyeron algunos aplausos y enseguida unos mas, silbidos, chistes y risitas nerviosas.

-¡Shishido, Ootori!- gritó Sakaki- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Por toda respuesta el moreno levantó a Ootori por el aire, haciéndolo girar cual protagonista de la más romántica de las películas. Los dos inocentes jóvenes siguieron comiéndose a besos como desesperados, y Sakaki se dio cuenta que si los dejaba eran capaces de ahí mismo hacer el amor, así que ordenó a Kabaji que los separara. El grandote de Hyoutei dijo "si" y agarró a Ryou con tanta facilidad como si este fuera de juguete.

-Llévatelo a mi oficina, y tu- agarró al peliplata de la oreja- tu también vienes.

-¡Ootori te amo!- empezó a gritar el moreno- ¡Te amo, te amo, no nos van a separar nunca mi amor! ¡Te voy a amar toda la vida! ¡Ootori!

-¡Ryou, yo también!- contestó el kohai mientras pataleaba para volver al lado de su adoración- ¡Te amé desde el primer día que te vi! ¡Ryou-san, eres mi vida, te quiero!

-¡Oye bien esto, Ootori, yo me voy a casar contigo, te lo juro por Dios que me mira que me caso!

Esto provocó aun mas murmuraciones de las que ya había, los alumnos corrían para comentar con sus amigos la escena épica que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Yuushi, Mukahi, Atobe y Jirou se sintieron de repente muy pequeños y mojigatos en comparación de la Silver Pair. Sakaki, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, los hizo arrastrar por separado a la oficina, tarea difícil porque no paraban de gritarse juramentos de amor alarmando al resto del colegio. Cuando por fin se quedaron los tres solos no sabia por donde empezar. Le temblaba la voz y las manos.

-¿Se puede saber en que demonios estaban pensando para armar un escándalo así?

-No estábamos pensando- dijo Ryou de repente- yo solo quería que todos supieran que amo a Ootori.- El peliplata lo miró con ternura y le dio su manita confiado, mientras Sakaki iba juntando presión.

-¿Y tenían que esperar a que todos estuvieran mirándolos? Me permito recordarle, señor Shishido, que están en la escuela y no en la calle, y acá no se puede armar una escena de telenovela como esa. Estoy decepcionado. Dos jóvenes de buena familia como ustedes, besándose de ese modo indecente frente a todo el mundo, merecen una sanción ejemplar sino la expulsión del equipo, por conducta inmo…

-¿Conducta inmoral?- preguntó Ryou súbitamente enojado. Su novio se había puesto un poco pálido ante la perspectiva de ser expulsado del Club, pero el estaba furibundo y más decidido que nunca a defender su relación.

-Yo no se hasta donde habrían llegado sino los detenía- repuso Sakaki serio- lo que hagan con su vida privada no es asunto mío en tanto no interfiera con su comportamiento dentro del equipo.

-¿Está diciendo que besarse es inmoral?

-¡No digo eso y lo sabe! Es que… bueno, ustedes son muchachos, y esos besos y promesas de amor son… algo controversiales para un colegio.- Ryou lucia tan indignado que Sakaki dudó en seguir hablando.- Nadie les prohíbe que salgan juntos si es lo que realmente sienten, pero no pueden perder los estribos, y yo no puedo ignorar lo de recién.

-A ver si me quedó claro. ¿Usted nos quiere expulsar porque somos gay?

-¡No, no, eso no fue lo que dije!- exclamó Sakaki, tratando de no perder el hilo de la charla.

-¿Ah, no? Si fuéramos un chico y una chica no pasaría de un reto verbal por distraer a los jugadores; como somos dos varones nuestro amor no cuenta, somos inmorales y nos quieren expulsar. Hasta donde yo se eso se llama discriminación.

Sakaki se quedó completamente desarmado con ese argumento, y Ryou aprovechó su ventaja enseguida.

-Además faltan quince días para los partidos contra Seigaku y Yamabuki. Usted no se arriesgaría a perder dos titulares como nosotros por algo tan insignificante.

-Soy el entrenador y se bien como tengo que dirigir a mis jugadores, Shishido.

-¿Ah si? Se lo advierto: si nos expulsa le diré a todos que es homofóbico, a los alumnos, al Consejo de la Escuela, a todos, y principalmente se lo diré a mis padres y a los de Ootori.

-¿Qué significa esa amenaza, Shishido?- preguntó Sakaki, irritado.

-Tal vez nos excedimos, pero no me arrepiento y no hará que nos avergoncemos.

Sakaki estimó mentalmente la de problemas que se le armarían si el Consejo se enteraba que era homofobico. ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! Y los padres de Shishido y Ootori eran gente importante que podían tomar revancha si sus hijos eran discriminados… en cuanto a perder dos valiosos titulares tan cerca del torneo…

-Voy a ser generoso con ustedes y me olvidaré de este incidente, si prometen que no se repetirá otra vez. Entiendan que no es por su condición, sino porque sencillamente el colegio no es un lugar para estas demostraciones de amor tan explicitas. Si vuelve a pasar tendré que castigarlos en serio.

Pasó un minuto entero antes que la Silver entendiera que habían sobrevivido a una reprimenda mayor y que Sakaki los dejaba libres. Se levantaron, le dieron las gracias con una inclinación y huyeron de su oficina antes que se arrepintiera. Como ya casi habían terminado las practicas se fueron directo al vestuario, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos de las personas que habían oído su escenita y los espiaban con la esperanza de ver mas.

-Ryou, tal vez cometimos un error- musitó Ootori- ahora todos nos miran.

El moreno le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le sonrió.- Esa es la idea. Mientras más nos vean mas rápido se acostumbrarán a que estemos juntos. ¿Qué, quieres sacarnos una foto?- añadió al ver a una alumna de séptimo que los miraba embelesada. La niña asintió algo ruborizada y Ryou abrazó aun más a su novio para la foto.

En la ducha, Shishido miró su reloj y notó que faltaban quince minutos para terminar las prácticas. Ayudó a su chico a desvestirse y después se desnudó el, apretándose junto al cuerpo hermoso y suave de Ootori.

-Lo que dijo Sakaki me hizo acordar a la carta de Hyoutei Secreta- dijo Ryou besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué el colegio no es un lugar para hacer el amor?- preguntó el peliplata divertido, a lo cual el moreno asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y entonces por que estás tocándome ahí abajo?

-Porque jamás me tomé en serio esa ridícula carta, mi amor. Ni Sakaki ni nadie puede impedirme que te haga mío.

Ootori se encendió al sentir la boca de Ryou en su cuello, dejándole unas delatoras marcas rojas, que luego siguieron por el pecho, haciéndole cosquillas. Ryou lo enlazó por la cintura y continuó lamiéndolo, calculando por su excitación si los 15 minutos le alcanzarían para hacerle todas las cosas que quería.

-Haz hasta donde puedas, y luego seguimos en tu casa- sugirió Ootori con un suspiro.

-Mmm… buena idea.- Ryou lo dio vuelta y pegó su cuerpo al del menor, haciéndole masaje para sacarle la tensión, mordiéndole la oreja y otras pequeñas caricias inocentes. Deslizó su mano hasta el firme traserito de Ootori y se lo frotó con delicadeza, hasta lograr introducirle un dedo; el peliplata manoteó el grifo de la ducha para ponerla a máxima capacidad y que tapara el sonido de sus jadeos.

Shishido le metió un segundo dedo, extasiado al ver como se arqueaba de placer, y se lo sacudió bastante solo para darse el gusto de oírlo gemir. Notó con satisfacción que su pene tenia una erección del tamaño del monumento a Washington, lo que interpretó como una buena señal.

-Con esto tengo tiempo de hacértelo incluso mas de una vez, mi amor, si quieres.

-Pero Ryou, hay que respetar el colegio- dijo Ootori con voz inocente- con una vez alcanza.

Shishido rió y le metió los dedos aun mas profundamente, gozando el doble ante la posibilidad que alguien los sorprendería (un fetichista). Antes que Ootori se diera cuenta se los había sacado y le había metido su imponente masculinidad de un solo envión: la fuerza que le puso sorprendió al joven uke, que no pudo reprimir un espasmo de dolor. Ryou le acarició la espalda mientras le besaba el cuello, con lo que logró que se relajara y así poder penetrarlo con más facilidad.

-Estás tan tiernito, Choutarou…

-Ryou… haaaaa…

-Que ganas de devorarte todo que tengo, de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca mas.

-Más despacio, Ryou, me vas a partir en dos…

Ootori se dio vuelta un poco y Ryou le tomó la boca por asalto, mordiéndole el labio con ganas. Obligó a su miembro despierto a seguir avanzando en ese camino tan estrecho y tan encantador, con embestidas salvajes y cada vez más rápidas. Ootori ahogó un grito de dolor.

-¡Mas despacio, no mas rápido!

-Deja de ser hermoso y yo dejaré de violarte, cariño.

Finalmente Ryou se la metió toda y tocó su punto g, acabándose dentro suyo con un gemido hondo. Sintió una humedad en su vientre, obra del peliplata, que lo hizo estremecerse de gusto. Se la sacó despacio y volvió a acariciarlo, susurrándole cosas no aptas para menores de edad. Se agachó lentamente y lamió su entrada con delicadeza, saboreando el fluido que le chorreaba hasta el piso de la ducha.

-Esto es para suavizarte y que no te siga doliendo, precioso.

-Ah, pues, que linda atención para conmigo… sigue…

Y Ryou siguió, siguió hasta dejarlo limpito y suave como un bebe. Ootori se dio vuelta y se le colgó del cuello, abrió un poco las piernas y Shishido lo alzó, cruzándoselas por detrás de su cintura. Lo apoyó contra la pared para sostenerlo mejor y siguió besándolo hasta que ya no pudo más.

Apenas habían salido de la ducha y puesto los boxers cuando Mukahi entró, todo sudado. Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, entonces cerró la puerta y los miró fijo.

-Tienen dos minutos más antes que Yuushi y los otros lleguen, así que vayan poniéndose los pantalones.

-Ah, Mukahi-senpai, que vergüenza…

El pelicereza sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿No pensarán que son los primeros en usar la ducha para tener intimidad, no? No se preocupen, yo no voy a decirle a nadie.

Cuando el resto del equipo llegó (no los 199, solo los titulares), la Silver ya se había cambiado con sus uniformes del colegio, y había bajado los calores tanto como para mantener una charla coherente.

Atobe se les acercó y, en vez de gritarles, los abrazó brevemente.

-Fueron muy valientes- les dijo- los felicito por haberse atrevido a decirle a todos de lo suyo.

-Me quedé con la boca abierta- contribuyó Yuushi.

-Bueno, gracias, pero la verdad que nos libramos por poco de un castigo. Sakaki estaba enojado.

-Y que esperaban, si armaron una escena histórica- rió Mukahi. Sacó su celular y agregó:- vengan y miren, así se dan cuenta que es lo que todos vivimos.

Shishido y Ootori se acercaron y vieron el video casero que les habían tomado: parecían los protagonistas muy muy enamorados de algún anime yaoi. Ryou se dio cuenta recién ahí de la hermosa locura que había cometido, y se reafirmó a si mismo que la repetiría una y mil veces si hacia falta.

-¿Puedo publicarlo en Internet? ¿Puedo, puedo?

-Está bien- concedió Shishido- si mi ángel no se opone, claro.

-Por mi está bien- accedió Ootori- si ya lo sabe medio colegio, que lo sepa la otra mitad.

-¡Oh, genial! Le pondré: "el segundo mejor romance de Hyoutei".

-¿El segundo?- inquirió Atobe curioso.

-Claro, porque el primero somos Yuushi y yo.- Se acercó a su peliazul y le dio un besote, ante lo cual Shishido y Ootori tomaron sus bolsos y salieron del vestuario, no sin antes ver como Atobe despertaba a Jirou y lo arrastraba a las duchas (las cosas que pasan en ese baño, por Dios…)

La casa del moreno estaba vacía cuando llegaron, pues su madre aun no había vuelto de trabajar. Los dos subieron a la habitación y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, cansados y felices a la vez. Ryou enlazó por la cintura a Ootori y se arrebujó contra el, claramente indicando que necesitaba mimos: mimos que le fueron entregados con prontitud y alegría por el menor. Al poco rato oyeron la puerta de la calle y se separaron, componiéndose la ropa antes que la madre de Ryou los interrumpiera.

-Chicos, siento haber llegado tarde- se acercó y besó a su hijo en la mejilla, y luego a Ootori- gracias por traer a Ryou a casa. ¿Estuvo todo bien?

-Muy bien. Mama, ¿a ti te molestaría que Choutarou se quede a dormir hoy?

-¡Claro que no! Pero tiene que avisarle a sus padres.- Mientras Ootori iba por su celular, la madre de Ryou le susurro al oído:- Ryou, yo te quiero ver feliz, pero no te esfuerces de mas, ¿si?

-¡Ay mama! Como se ve que no conoces a Choutarou. El me cuida mucho.

Ella se fue diciendo que prepararía la cena y luego el peliplata volvió junto a su moreno.

-¿Qué te dijo tu mama?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que no vayas a violarme aprovechándote de mi debilidad- respondió con desfachatez. Ootori rió y abrazó a su novio. Estaba loco, era un atrevido. Y por eso lo amaba tanto.

Fin... (bueno, mas o menos...) .


	11. Chapter 11: Extra 1, Sleepless Pair

**Extra 1. Sleepless Pair, the True Stor****y **

Parte 1 (Cap 4)- Atobe vio a Jirou durmiendo a un costado del camino y bufó de rabia: ¿como podía ser tan holgazán? Se acercó, dispuesto a darle una sacudida que lo mantuviera despierto por una semana, pero no pudo. En cuanto vio su mirada somnolienta y perdida, los hoyuelos que se le formaron en las mejillas cuando bostezó, su fragilidad por el exceso de sueño… fue superior a el. Fue más que la lógica, la razón y el autoconvencimiento. En esos momentos, Jirou le pareció la criatura más adorable del mundo entero.

"¿Pero que… que me pasa?", pensó Atobe, desconcertado. Soltó al castaño, que cayó al pasto con un suave ronquido, y se paró con las manos aun temblándole. No podía creer que había pensado en su compañero de esa forma sentimental, y salió corriendo de allí, tratando de borrar de su mente toda esa repentina dulzura.

Parte 2 (Cap 5)- Un par de días después, Atobe jugaba contra Kabaji desde bien temprano en el club. Había estado evitando a Jirou y esforzándose al máximo en las prácticas para no tener que pensar, y le estaba funcionando bastante bien. No quería examinar ese pensamiento que amenazaba con apoderarse de toda su conciencia.

De repente vio pasar a Shishido y Ootori, agarrados de la mano, y se sintió bastante intrigado. Los había visto besarse con pasión y los había enfrentado, en nombre de la moral del equipo, y contrario de lo que esperaba no lo habían negado, sino que se habían confesado pareja y bien contenta. Atobe no entendía como dos chicos podían gustarse entre si. ¿No lo entendía o no lo quería entender? Sin darse cuenta despidió a Kabaji y se puso a caminar por los terrenos del colegio, con una gran confusión mental encima. Shishido y Ootori juntos. Había oído también rumores acerca de Yuushi y Mukahi, y no le parecía difícil de creer, a juzgar por las miradas que cruzaban la Dirty. "Ellos lo disfrutan. No tienen miedo que los señalen. Tu… ¿tu podrías ser como ellos?".

Atobe se dio cuenta que había tomado un sendero alejado del edificio principal, y pronto oyó voces. Se acercó con curiosidad, y vio algo que lo dejó pasmado. Ryou y Ootori estaban sobre un banco, tan pegados que costaba distinguir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Una parte de el se horrorizó, y la otra se quedó observando fascinado como el moreno masturbaba a su pareja. Sin querer se imaginó a si mismo haciéndole esas cosas a Jirou, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces Ryou lo oyó y se escondió tras un árbol, pensado en que excusa poner si lo descubrían, pero por suerte la Silver no lo vio.

Mas tarde, durante el entrenamiento, Sakaki sorprendió a Atobe ordenándole que jugara contra Jirou para sacudirle la modorra. El capitán se atragantó con la gaseosa ante aquella orden.

-Pero, pero, ¿por qué yo? Jirou juega bien sin ayuda, entrenador Sa…

-Está durmiendo más que de costumbre, por si no se nota. Creo que como capitán del equipo es tu deber ponerles disciplina a los jugadores. Así que ve y hazlo reaccionar. Confío en ti, Atobe.

El peligris se acercó al bello durmiente con el corazón en la garganta, porque no lo había tenido tan cerca desde la otra vez, y no quería correr riesgos. Sin embargo, una vez que se sentó junto a el, todo cambió: sus dudas se diluyeron ahogadas en un mar de atracción que no supo controlar. Lo sacudió con delicadeza, mirando con embeleso como el castaño se despertaba bostezando y lo miraba de forma somnolienta.

-Despierta, Jirou- dijo con voz suave- Sakaki quiere que juguemos un partido.

-¿Ah? Bueno, ya voy…- Atobe estiró una mano para acariciarle el pelo, preparado para recibir un cachetazo de Jirou, pero nada de eso pasó. El muchacho volvió a bostezar y se alisó los pelos revueltos, se levantó por su raqueta y entró a la cancha, totalmente ajeno a la repentina bondad de Atobe.

Parte 3 (Cap 5)- Aquella noche, Jirou se introdujo en los sueños del capitán de la Hyoutei. Atobe se removió inquieto, pues de ahí no podía escaparse tan fácil: si de verdad era eso lo que quería hacer…

Se despertó sobresaltado y más inquieto que nunca. Había soñado que despertaba a Jirou y este, en vez de irse, lo enlazaba por el cuello y lo besaba, arrastrándolo al pasto para poder acariciarlo. Atobe se acaloró solo de recordar lo bien que se había sentido, pues la única verdad era que había disfrutado enormemente el sueño y deseaba con fuerza que se hiciera realidad. "Yo… yo quiero probar… que se siente besar un chico".

Esa idea se fue apoderando de su mente, así que cuando volvió a ver a Jirou no lo hizo con aprensión sino mas bien con alivio: después de todo el era Keigo Atobe, y una vez que se proponía algo lo hacia sin miedo. Pero el problema estaba en cuando hacerlo. El no iba a ser tan obvio como sus amigos, si iba a intentar algo con el castaño prefería que fuera en privado. La oportunidad le vino cuando aquel se fue hasta la maquina de gaseosas, solo. Keigo lo siguió y lo alcanzó.

-Ah, capitán Atobe, ¿también tienes sed?

-Si, claro. Saca una Ponta de Limón por mí.- Aunque no pidió por favor, Jirou igual sacó su gaseosa. Atobe lo miró de atrás, con el corazón un tanto agitado por lo que pensaba hacer.

-Mejor nos sentamos, ¿no? Aunque supongo que tu tienes otras cosas en que ocuparte.

-No en realidad. Me quedaré contigo un rato.- Atobe se sentó en el pasto junto a Jirou y vio como este daba rápida cuenta de su Ponta. "Él parece tan… inocente… y tan lindo. Bueno, Keigo, aquí estas, no lo estropees todo. Respira hondo, vamos, no seas cobarde".

-Eh… Jirou, yo quería… preguntarte algo…

-Atobe, ¿estás bien? Luces algo nervioso.

"Te diste cuenta… ¿Te preocupas por mi? ¿Es eso, Jirou-kun?"

-No es nada, solo un poco de cansancio. Dirigir este club no es tarea sencilla.- Atobe advirtió que su interlocutor estaba algo ido, así que decidió apurarse.- Mira, no es de mi incumbencia, y si quieres mandarme al diablo lo entenderé, pero quería saber… si hay algo que te este preocupando últimamente.

Jirou parpadeó y bajó la vista, así que el peligris continuó.- Sakaki dice, y yo estoy de acuerdo con el, que estás mas distraído de lo normal y que duermes mucho. Realmente me preocupa, así que me gustaría que confíes en mí y me digas que pasa. Quiero ayudarte, Jirou.

El castaño dejó su lata casi vacía a un costado y se quedó en silencio, tal vez meditando una respuesta. Atobe esperó con paciencia y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó bien cerquita de su compañero, tanto como para ver sus lindos labios de cerca. Se sintió liviano como el aire y con muchas ganas de robarle ese beso prohibido que tanto ansiaba. Estaba juntando fuerzas para hacerlo, cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Se levantó de golpe, balbuceó una disculpa y huyó a esconderse tras un árbol. Entonces Ryou y Ootori aparecieron en la periferia de su visión; vio que el moreno levantaba su Ponta, le compraba una a su novio y le daba un beso lánguido en la mejilla. Cuando se fueron el se acercó sigilosamente a Jirou y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido de nuevo.

-Maldita sea- dijo en voz baja- Jirou, yo quería decirte… que… me gustas…

Atobe sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del castaño con aire abatido. Había fallado miserablemente.

Parte 4 (Cap 6)- Atobe no era de los que se deprimen fácil. En cuanto se le pasó la bronca por su fallido intento de llamar la atención de Jirou, empezó a planear una nueva estrategia para acercarse a el. El frágil y adorable castaño estaba cada vez mas metido en su corazón, y ya no tenia como negar que le atraía.

Decidió salir y estirarse un poco. Contrario a su costumbre llevó sus raquetas, pensando en jugar un partido nocturno contra algún jugador. Al llegar a las canchas públicas encontró bastantes personas para ser la hora que era. Algunos chicos eran de Hyoutei y se le acercaron, deseosos de un poco de atención por parte de su capitán, pero el los rechazó a todos. Un instante después se alegró de haberlo hecho: Jirou se acercaba con su andar distraído habitual, al parecer también en busca de algún rival al que enfrentar.

-¡Jirou, aquí!- lo llamó. El castaño lo saludó alegremente con la mano y se le acercó.

-Que raro encontrarte aquí a estas horas, capitán Atobe. ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que si, solo tenía ganas de probar algo diferente. Ven, sentémonos un rato.- Los dos muchachos se apartaron para dar paso a los jugadores que habían llegado antes que ellos y se sentaron en un costado.

Keigo estaba feliz de tener a Jirou solo para si. La conversación entre ellos surgió de forma espontánea y natural, y el peligris pensó que era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. Estaba disfrutando mucho, y quería al fin liberar esos sentimientos que le llenaban el corazón…

-¡Ey, Atobe, mira!- exclamó el castaño- ¡Es Syusuke, de la Seigaku!

Al capitán de Hyoutei se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio a Fuji, junto con Kikumaru y Oishi, los tres muy alegres y con la evidente intención de quedarse un largo rato. Notó con tristeza y rabia que Jirou se había olvidado de el por completo y había ido corriendo a saludar al prodigio rival. Se sintió enfermo solo de ver como Jirou se deshacía en sonrisas ante Syusuke. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se acercó un poco para oír de que hablaban.

-Eres un chico simpático- decía Fuji- ¿Quieres tomar una Ponta con nosotros?

-¿De verdad? ¡Claro que quiero! Y seria un placer si aceptaras jugar conmigo también.

-De acuerdo, Jirou-kun, jugaremos un rato. Acércate, no seas tímido.

Esas palabras, y el hecho que Jirou se sentara junto a Syusuke con cara de felicidad, lastimaron profundamente a Atobe. Agarró su bolso y huyó de la cancha, conteniéndose para no llorar como una chica de primaria. Otro precioso momento con "su" Jirou frustrado, y esta vez por culpa de Syusuke Fuji. Odiaba a Syusuke. Igual que sucedía con Marui de la Rikkaidai. Con ellos, Jirou se olvidaba del mundo, porque los quería mucho a ambos. La prueba acababa de verla y sufrirla.

Parte 5 (Cap 7)- El líder de Hyoutei se levantó de pésimo humor, como podía atestiguar la numerosa prole que formaba al equipo. Les gritó tanto a todos que parecía que iba a quedarse afónico. El hecho que Jirou y la Silver no aparecieran solo empeoraba las cosas: Atobe tenia que descargar su ira con alguien y eligió para eso a Mukahi, que estaba calentando solo en un rincón. Se le acercó hecho una fiera. Le gritó aun más fuerte. El pelicereza no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, y empezó a temblar. Por suerte Yuushi los vio y se acercó.

-¿Qué se supone que esta pasando acá?- exigió saber al ver lágrimas en el rostro de su novio adorado.

-Mukahi-san tiene que aprender a ir al ritmo de los demás…- empezó Atobe, antes de tener que callarse por la mirada furiosa de Yuushi.

-Nada te da derecho a gritarle así a un jugador. Nada. Y no pienses que voy a permitir que lo maltrates, ¿oíste? No quiero volver a ver a Mukahi llorando por tu culpa, Atobe, y lo digo en serio.

Atobe bufó pero se tranquilizó un poco. No iba a ganar nada peleándose con Yuushi.- Muy bien, ya veo como es esto. Hazme el favor (nótese el tono irónico) de ir a practicar con Kabaji, y tu Gakuto, busca a Jirou, a Shishido y a Ootori. Llámalos o haz lo que se te ocurra, pero los quiero aquí ahora.

Ryou y Ootori llegaron, y el los agarró de la oreja por llegar media hora tarde, les gritó un poco y los amenazó para que se pusieran a correr ya mismo. Pero Jirou no apareció, lo que lo enfurecía más. Quería verlo y decirle de todo menos lindo, castigarlo por ser tan… por ser…

"¡Por ser tan rematadamente tonto de no darse cuenta que lo quiero, y que no soporto que prefiera estar con Syusuke a estar conmigo! ¿Qué tiene Fuji que yo no? ¡Nada! ¡Nada en lo absoluto!"

Más tarde les advirtió a todos que implementaría un entrenamiento mas severo y riguroso, y el que no cumpliera se atendría a las consecuencias. Su malhumor se acentuó al entrar al salón y comprobar que allí tampoco estaba Jirou, el cual no apareció en toda la clase. Estaba decepcionado.

Durante el receso Atobe salió a averiguar si alguien sabia el paradero del bello durmiente, y entró en tensión cuando le dijeron que lo habían visto por allí buscando a Sakaki. Salió tras el con enojo y lo vio, hablando con Ryou y Ootori, con su carita de ángel de siempre. Ahora, el amor que le tenía era proporcional a su frustración.

-Le avisé al director que tenia una cita medica, pero creo que se me olvidó decirle a Atobe y a Sakaki- decía Jirou.

-Si, se te olvidó- contestó Atobe con una voz cargada de rencor. Se paró frente al castaño en actitud imperiosa, y aguardó hasta que la Silver se hubiera ido para echarle la bronca que cargaba encima.

-Atobe, lo siento mucho en verdad, no quise causarte problemas…

-¿De verdad tenias una cita medica? Porque yo anoche te vi bastante bien.- Jirou parpadeó asombrado ante el tono rencoroso de Atobe.- ¿No seria mas bien una excusa para faltar hoy?

-¡No, claro que no!

-No te creo- espetó el peligris- me parece que ya no te interesa pertenecer a Hyoutei.

La mirada dolida de Jirou lo sacudió hasta lo mas profundo, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque justo llegaba Sakaki; mientras le explicaba su tardanza, Atobe dio media vuelta y se fue.

Parte 6 (Cap 7)- Atobe optó por ignorar a Jirou durante las practicas de la tarde, causando asombro entre sus compañeros titulares. Esa gélida indiferencia contrastaba notablemente con la amabilidad que le había profesado en los últimos días. Jirou se entristeció mucho, porque no le gustaba estar peleado con nadie, y menos sino sabia porque. Trató de recordar si había hecho algo que pudiera ofender al capitán, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue su encuentro de la noche anterior. Lo había dejado plantado para irse con los chicos de la Seigaku, y tal vez eso lo había molestado.

Atobe sufría el doble por esa situación absurda que el mismo había creado, pero no lo podía evitar. ¿Y si la admiración que Jirou sentía por Syusuke se transformaba en algo mas profundo? Esa posibilidad lo angustiaba, y mostrarse como un enajenado era la única vía de escape que le se ocurría. Ryou y Yuushi le preguntaron que le pasaba, y el les gritó cuatro frescas, por entrometidos, armando tal escándalo que Sakaki tuvo que intervenir y reprenderlo.

-Tómate un momento para reflexionar y calmarte, Atobe.

El capitán asintió con una inclinación y salio de las canchas sin mirar atrás, pues tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y no quería que nadie viera su dolor. Más tarde vio a Jirou (en compañía de la Dirty y la Silver) un poco mas animado, y sonrió patéticamente. Le alegraba verlo bien, pero hubiera preferido que fuera por su causa.

Parte 7 (Cap 8)- "Tal vez es mejor así", pensó Atobe. El nunca se había enamorado, y cuando por fin lo hizo fue de un chico, un amigo a quien estimaba y no quería herir. No podía controlar sus celos para con el, y Jirou no era alguien que se mereciera sus desplantes e histerismos. Entonces concluyó que tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, no volver a buscarlo ni intentar acercarse a el más de lo estrictamente necesario. Iba a lamentarlo, pero era lo correcto.

Al día siguiente inició sus prácticas solo, tratando de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento ajeno al tenis. Ootori llegó solo y entró al vestuario, pero el lo ignoró. A los cinco minutos el peliplata se le acercó con timidez y le preguntó si había visto a Ryou, a lo que el negó cortante. "Tiene tanta suerte de tener a su novio con el. Me pregunto si lo sabe".

-Atobe-senpai, ¿estás bien? Luces algo tenso, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Atobe se mordió el labio, tratando de contener su angustia, pero no pudo. Se volvió hacia Ootori y lo abrazó, con los ojos húmedos, triste y con una sensación de derrota que nunca había conocido. Solo podía pensar en Jirou, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su carita de ángel dormilón. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo?

-¡Ah, Jirou-senpai, buenos días!- exclamó Ootori algo nervioso. Atobe se volteó para que su castaño no lo viera llorando, avergonzado que lo hubiera encontrado en brazos de otro. Por primera vez en su vida oyó a Jirou sarcástico, preguntándoles que hacían. Se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado el abrazo que estaba dándole a Ootori y se sintió aun peor. Lo miró de reojo y no lo reconoció, porque ahora era el castaño el que irradiaba enojo. "Jirou, no te enfades conmigo, no pienses mal, yo solo te quiero a ti… te quiero, te quiero…", pensó desesperado.

Parte 8 (Cap 9, principio)- La agresión que había sufrido Ryou tuvo una única consecuencia beneficiosa (para el): le devolvió la serenidad y el temple que le hacían falta. Keigo Atobe no podía andar por los pasillos de Hyoutei hecho un trapo de piso, este era el momento de ponerse los pantalones y retomar las riendas de su vida. Es cierto, Jirou aun lo miraba con desprecio, pero tras examinar ese hecho con profundidad le pareció algo bastante significativo. ¿Acaso no se había puesto así al verlo abrazado con Ootori? "Eso significa", se dijo a si mismo, "que tal vez, aunque sea un poco, se sintió celoso; ¿Por qué otra razón iba a enfadarse si no?" Esa teoría le levantó un poco el animo, y pensó en que podía hacer para confirmarla. Por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada. Ootori andaba muy preocupado por Ryou, y el decidió dejarlo irse antes de la practica, porque al fin y al cabo no era un ogro y comprendía lo mal que se debía sentir. El kohai lo abrazó para agradecerle, y Atobe se dio cuenta que Jirou los estaba mirando: y, si no lo engañaba la vista, no parecía nada feliz. De hecho, pegó media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

"Jirou está celoso", pensó feliz. "¡Él está celoso de Ootori y de mi!"

Parte 9 (Cap 9, implícito)- Atobe se fue a las duchas pensando en como abordar a Jirou, y nuevamente el destino le tendió una mano. Los otros titulares desaparecieron rapidísimo del vestuario, a excepción de Jirou, que dormía apaciblemente sobre una banca. Él se acercó y se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, con una expresión muy dulce en su rostro.

-Es tan precioso- susurró- lo eres, Jirou, eres hermoso… eres el chico mas adorable que conocí en mi vida. Me gustas tanto, que ahora mismo estoy sintiendo muchas ganas de besarte.

"¿Y por que no?", pensó. Estaba dormido, no le diría nada si lo besaba. O tal vez si. En cualquier caso, si a la bella durmiente la habían despertado con un beso, ¿por que no iba a funcionar el truco con Jirou? Se arrodilló junto a el para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Se acercó despacito, muy despacito, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración encima. Vistos de cerca, esos labios infantiles le parecían aun más deliciosos, y ya estaba que se moría por probarlos. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Jirou y se acercó, se acercó…

-Uh… ¿Atobe?- murmuró el castaño medio dormido.

-Jirou…- el peligris unió ambas bocas con un beso tan suave, tan ligero, que casi no se sentía. Fue más que suficiente para que Jirou recuperara toda la lucidez en un segundo. Atobe le acariciaba la mejilla, sin dejar de rozarle los labios con los suyos… lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era lo que su corazón le indicaba desde que lo había visto abrazado a Ootori: dejarse llevar. Enlazó a Atobe por el cuello para enderezarse y le devolvió el beso. El capitán de Hyoutei, tan sorprendido como feliz, lo abrazó bien fuerte y le tironeó el labio superior, haciéndolo soltar un quejido, que el aprovechó para dejar pasar su lengua al interior del dulce castaño. Atobe sintió que una nube de mariposas le revoloteaban dentro del cuerpo, era una sensación infinitamente placentera que deseaba extender para siempre. Sin embargo, al oír las voces de jugadores que se acercaban el castaño rompió el contacto y se paró, con el rostro encendido.

-Tendríamos que hablar- dijo, antes de agarrar su bolso y salir del vestuario apresuradamente.

Parte 10 (Cap 9)- Apenas salió del club Atobe echó a correr, correr hasta cansarse, pues estaba eufórico: ¡al fin lo había hecho! ¡Había besado a Jirou, y este lo había correspondido! En esos momentos, lo único que lo entristecía era no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que lo quería, y todo por unos estúpidos prejuicios.

A la mañana siguiente llegó al colegio al mismo tiempo que Ootori y la Dirty, pero ni los miró. Se dirigió directo a las canchas y allí, cual ángel caído del cielo, estaba Jirou, durmiendo sobre las gradas. Se acercó a el con un suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Jirou, dulce, despierta. Vamos, mírame.

Jirou se restregó los ojos con un gran bostezo y sonrió al ver que era Atobe quien lo llamaba.- Hola, Atobe… oh, espera…- dijo, sentándose derecho y atusandose el pelo.- ¿Todo bien?

-Estoy bien, y ahora que te veo mejor- deslizó impulsivamente. Jirou enrojeció otra vez.

-Gracias… yo también te extrañé… ¡ay, perdón! Quiero decir que me quedé con ganas de hablar contigo.

Antes que pudiera replicar Atobe fue abordado por Ootori y Jirou se puso a correr por orden de Sakaki. El peligris negó su permiso al kohai para salir antes, pues aunque se sentía muy feliz no dejaba de lado sus obligaciones como capitán del equipo. Y para dar el ejemplo se puso a correr, preferentemente cerca de Jirou.

Parte 11 (Cap 9, implícito)- La hora del almuerzo era sagrada para todos los jugadores, así que las canchas quedaban vacías; Atobe escogió ese momento para reunirse con su compañero. Se sentaron juntos en las gradas, y el capitán tomó la manita de Jirou entre las suyas, solo para ver como se ponía colorado. "Adorable", sentenció.

-Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos, ¿no te parece?- Jirou asintió con timidez- hace rato que quería estar a solas contigo. Para serte sincero… en los últimos días no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti.

-¿Estás diciéndome que yo te gusto?- preguntó el dormilón de golpe.

-De hecho, si.- Atobe le agarró la otra mano.- Eso es exactamente lo que quería decirte. Tú me gustas mucho, Jirou, y puedo decir con certeza que ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Ah, vaya… Atobe, a mi también me gustó que nos besáramos, en serio, fue…- el peligris no lo dejó seguir y le plantó un beso en la boca que lo dejó paralizado. Los dos se quedaron así pegaditos un buen rato, sin saber exactamente como actuar, aunque por instinto sabían que querían tenerse cerca. Al romper el contacto Jirou tenia una mirada muy dulce que enterneció profundamente a Keigo.

-Jirou, te quiero- confesó al fin el muchacho- te quiero mucho mas de lo que te imaginas. Ahora que te lo dije, no sabría como seguir sino es contigo a mi lado.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- preguntó el castaño con el corazón en la boca.

-Que quiero que seamos novios, pareja, o como quieras llamarle. ¿No entiendes? No puedo estar sin ti. Ya no más. Por eso te lo propongo en serio, Jirou. Se mi novio, y te prometo que te haré el chico mas feliz del mundo. Yo…- respiró hondo- yo te amo. Te amo y no quiero perderte.

-Nunca pensé que oiría eso de ti- murmuró Jirou- pero, si me amas como dices, ¿Por qué me trataste tan mal?

-Jirou, bonito, ¿es que no te diste cuenta?- aquel negó con la cabeza- simplemente no soporté que te olvidaras de mi tan fácil para irte con Syusuke, la otra vez en la calle.

-¿Estabas celoso de Syusuke?- preguntó Jirou repentinamente divertido. Atobe asintió y entonces el castaño se acostó sobre su pecho, enlazándolo por la cintura.- Ay, Atobe, si me lo hubieras dicho antes… lo que siento por Syusuke no es mas que admiración. Es a ti a quien yo quiero.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el peligris, a quien se le iluminó el rostro de la alegría.

-Claro que de verdad. ¿Por qué piensas que me molesté tanto al verte abrazado a Ootori-kun? No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me gusta para nada.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Tal vez esto te quite las dudas.- Jirou alzó un poco la cabeza y besó a su amigo, quizá con algo de torpeza, pero eso no le importó nada a Atobe. Le colocó una mano en la cintura y la otra en sus sedosos cabellos claros y procedió a comerle esa delicada y hermosa boquita, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Jirou sintió que se derretía todo al sentir la lengua de Atobe jugando con la suya, y pronto empezó a sentir un calorcito que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Atobe te amo…- murmuró extasiado al sentir como lo acariciaba con lenta sensualidad.- Quiero ser tu novio, quiero que me beses así todos los días, quiero que me toques…

El capitán tuvo que evitar gritar como un histérico, en vez de eso lo besó más profundamente y lo recostó sobre el escalón de las gradas. Una vez que lo tuvo debajo suyo procedió a tocarlo con más confianza, a besarlo en el cuello para oírlo gemir, absolutamente maravillado con su cuerpo tan puro y hermoso.

-Yo te voy a hacer feliz toda la vida, Jirou- le susurró al oído- te lo juro.

Parte 12 (Cap 10)- Atobe y Jirou fueron los últimos en irse del club ese día. Los dos estaban tan emocionados que querían congelar esos momentos para siempre, así que se quedaron dando vueltas por ahí hasta bien entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Atobe le robó el auto deportivo nuevo (y mas caro que una Ferrari) a su papá y pasó a buscar a Jirou por su casa. Naturalmente lo encontró durmiendo, y fue todo un placer despertarlo a besos y caricias.

De camino a la escuela el castaño se recostó contra Atobe, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba con su cabello gris. Aun le parecía increíble que fuera suyo, su novio, el más popular del colegio.

Su mirada embelesada hizo sentir sumamente orgulloso a Atobe, quien tampoco podía creer en la suerte que había tenido al conocer a un chico tan dulce y bueno como Jirou.

Durante las prácticas, Atobe solo jugó con Jirou, y entendió porque la Dirty y la Silver solo querían jugar entre ellos: por amor. Ahora el también estaba enamorado y no quería compartirlo con nadie. Advirtió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y les gritó para que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos, provocándole una sonrisa a Jirou. Mas tarde el castaño le contó que sus compañeros le habían preguntado acerca de ellos, y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Tu quieres que los demás sepan de lo nuestro? Si es eso lo que quieres a mi no me importara decirlo.

Jirou se le acercó mimoso y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Que las cosas se den, Atobe. Simplemente pasará lo que tenga que pasar.- Atobe asintió y lo abrazó, mirándolo con deseo.

-Ayer se me olvidó decirte algo, Jirou. Soy muy celoso, más que tu. Te lo digo porque no quiero que andes de amigo con Syusu…- el castaño se rió con ganas y lo calló con un beso espectacular, demostrando que no era tan inocente como parecía.

-Teniéndote a ti, ¿te parece que necesito a otro hombre?

Atobe lo enlazó con fuerza por la cintura, aliviado y muy expectante con todo lo que podrían hacer juntos ahora que sabia que era solo suyo.


	12. Chapter 12: Extra 2, Dirty Pair

**Extra 2. Dirty Pair, Happy First Month **

El pequeño reloj de la mesita de luz dio las doce, sobresaltando a Mukahi. El pelicereza se había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde actualizando su blog con dos artículos nuevos: "El Segundo Mejor Romance de Hyoutei" y "Por que Yuushi es tan hermoso". Se separó de su PC con un enorme bostezo y se fue al baño a hacer un pichín y a lavarse los dientes, emocionado como nunca en la vida.

Tomando en cuenta que ya era martes, al día siguiente, miércoles, cumplía un mes de novio con Yuushi, y esa perspectiva lo hacia sumamente feliz. Su hermoso peliazul le había prometido una gran sorpresa y el no quería ser menos, tenia que hacerle un regalo tan espectacular que lo dejara sin aliento. El único problema era que todavía no sabía muy bien que; decidió ir de compras con Ootori (si Ryou le daba permiso) por la tarde y escoger lo más bonito y romántico que encontrara.

Se asomó a la ventana por un instante y lanzó un beso al aire con la mano.- Buenas noches, Yuushi-chan.

Curiosamente, Oshitari se despertó de repente y se tocó la mejilla, convencido que algo lo había rozado ahí. Murmuró el nombre de su novio y luego volvió a dormirse, mas tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Mukahi fue abordado por su madre.

-Cariño, tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos a Hokkaido hoy; nuestro vuelo sale a las cinco, así que me temo que te quedarás solo cuando regreses del colegio…

-¿A Hokkaido? ¿Y que es lo que harán allí?

-Tu papá está en trataciones muy importantes con las Empresas Miyama, y es imprescindible que estemos allí para cerrar los negocios. Nos tardaremos como una semana.

Mukahi abrió la boca para protestar, pero se calló a tiempo. "Piensa, piensa en como te beneficia esto. Si ellos están fuera la casa queda para mi solo… así que podré traer a Yuushi aquí y darle su regalo especial. ¡Kyaaaaaa, va a ser fabuloso!".

-Está bien, entiendo. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Cinco minutos después se oyó que llamaban a la puerta y Mukahi salió disparado con el corazón en la boca. Vio un elegante muchacho montado en una reluciente moto negra y corrió hacia el.

-¡Buenos días, Oshitari!- el peliazul lo agarró por la nuca y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Buenos días, mi amor. Súbete, que así llegaremos enseguida al club.

-¡Ja! Por eso Ryou y Ootori nunca van a llegar primeros.- El pelicereza se subió a la moto y abrazó a su novio con fuerza, deleitándose una vez mas al estrechar ese cuerpazo bien formado. Yuushi a su vez deslizó una mano para acariciar las de Mukahi, quien suspiró y apoyó su cabecita contra la espalda del peliazul.

-Agárrate fuerte, amor.- Yuushi aceleró, con el viento azotándole el pelo y silbándole en los oídos, y casi enseguida avistaron Hyoutei Gakuen. Al momento de bajarse de la moto Mukahi protestó levemente, pero Yuushi lo consoló dándole un beso de verdad en su pequeña y delicada boquita.

-Mañana es nuestro día especial, lindo… ¿estás contento? ¿Nervioso?

-Estoy muy ansioso, quiero que sea YA para que podamos festejar los dos… ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Mis papás se van de viaje a Hokkaido por una semana, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir mañana en la noche. ¿No seria romántico, Yuushi-chan? ¿No te gusta mi idea?

-¡Ey, es perfecto! Justo lo que necesito para darte tu sorpresa. Te gustará mucho.

Mukahi sonrió y se puso a calentar, dando saltitos y cabriolas. Más tarde llegó la Silver y se fue todo emocionado hacia ellos, y arrastró a Ootori ante la celosa mirada de Ryou.

-Ootori, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

-Tu dime, Mukahi-senpai.

-Tengo que comprar un regalo perfecto para Yuushi- le susurró al oído- mañana cumplimos un mes y yo, de puro idiota, lo dejé para ultimo momento. Te lo pido a ti porque eres el único en quien puedo confiar: Jirou se olvidaría, Atobe se lo contaría y no creo que Ryou tenga el gusto necesario.

-Voy a pasar por alto eso ultimo- dijo Ootori fingiendo enfado- y te ayudaré. Después de las prácticas iremos al centro comercial, ¿está bien?

-Está perfecto, muchas gracias, Ootori-san.- Los muchachos se separaron y volvieron a sus prácticas, incluso Ryou, que ya estaba repuesto de la paliza dada por Jin. Mientras tomaban un poco de agua y se cambiaban con el uniforme del colegio, Mukahi tomó a su novio y lo llevó a un lado para avisarle que mas tarde tenia que ir con Ootori al centro, aunque no dijo específicamente a que. A Yuushi no le gustó mucho el plan pero lo disimuló bastante, e incluso se ofreció a alcanzarlos con la moto, a lo que el pelicereza se negó.

-Mi amor, en la moto solos tu y yo, no te pienso compartir con nadie.

Eso le levantó un poco el animo al guapo tensai, así que cuando Mukahi y Ootori estuvieron listos el no dijo nada y lo despidió con un beso bien dulce. Mukahi se quedó belicosamente atontado, tanto que el menor tuvo que recordarle a que habían ido. Una vez que tuvo la cabeza en su lugar, el acróbata de Hyoutei empezó a prestar atención a cada negocio que veían, convencido que reconocería el regalo perfecto enseguida. Entonces, por una de esas graciosas casualidades de la vida, se equivocaron de calle y se metieron en un callejón de negocios insólitos, entre los que de destacaba un enorme sex-shop con una serie de indecentes maniquíes en la vidriera. Ootori se ruborizó al ver ciertos juguetitos, pero Mukahi no se cuidó ni poco ni mucho de defender la inocencia de su kohai. Se acercó como hipnotizado a ver un sexy disfraz de conejita playboy.

-Mukahi-senpai, ¿no estarás pensado en…?

-El cartel dice que hay disfraces para hombres y mujeres… ¡Ootori, es perfecto! ¡Ven, vamos a entrar!

-¿Qué? No, por favor, eso si que no, me muero de vergüenza…- Mukahi lo arrastró del brazo y se metieron al negocio, donde ya había un grupo de clientes desperdigados por las diversas secciones. Un muchacho alto y rubio, delgadísimo, se les acercó a atenderlos con una mirada cómplice.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar, chicos?

-Eh… yo quería preguntar…- Mukahi bajó la voz- por el disfraz de conejita playboy…- la mirada del vendedor terminó de disminuir su arrogancia al nivel del subsuelo (o sea, dicho en argentino, se comió los mocos).

-¿Para ti, o para tu amigo?- la última palabra fue pronunciada con énfasis, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

-No, no, para mí, es que…- el rubio soltó una risita y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Escucha, pequeño, relájate, si ya entraste aquí solo te queda salir con lo que hayas venido a buscar, ¿o no?

-Tienes razón.- Respiró profundo.- Quiero hacer algo especial para mi pareja, porque mañana cumplimos un mes. Y no, el- señaló a Ootori- es solo un amigo que me está ayudando. Mi novio es otro.

-¡Ah! Le prepararás una sorpresa sexy a tu novio. Muy bien, síganme y les mostraré los modelos que tenemos de ese disfraz.

Los chicos de Hyoutei se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos del sex-shop, viendo cosas y personas de toda clase a su paso. El rubio le aconsejó a Mukahi el mejor modelo cuando mencionó que a Yuushi lo que mas le gustaba era la inocencia.

-Con esto lo volverás loco, ya verás, mas tú que eres de cuerpo chiquito, no tendrás ningún problema.

Mukahi pagó lo suyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se despidió alegremente del rubio, pero Ootori salió casi corriendo, con evidente alivio. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando se toparon con Kikumaru y Syusuke de la Seigaku. Fue una situación demasiado bizarra, porque Mukahi llevaba la bolsa con el logo de Ebata Sex-Shop bien a la vista.

-Vaya, Hyoutei- exclamó Eiji alegremente- ¿De compras?

-Él, yo no- acusó Ootori inmediatamente- Mukahi-senpai, perdóname pero esto ya fue demasiado, me iré a la casa de Ryou. Buena suerte- dijo, antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia del callejón.

-Ustedes nunca me vieron. Si dicen algo- amenazó- me vengaré.

-Oh, Gakuto, no sabemos de que hablas- dijo Syusuke- nosotros solo estábamos paseando, ¿no, Eiji?

Mukahi salió rápido de allí, sin ver como la Dream Pair entraba en el mismo negocio del cual el acababa de salir (apuesto a que esa no se la esperaban, ¿eh?). Tras caminar dos cuadras encontró a Ootori en la parada de taxis y lo obligó a seguir recorriendo tiendas. Esta vez compró velas de colores, un CD con música clásica instrumental que fascinaba a Yuushi, y un suéter negro precioso y elegantísimo que hizo envolver para regalo.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, y su cara se le iluminó al oír su voz. Yuushi le dijo que pasaría a buscarlo para ir a la escuela, y que estuviera listo para vivir el mejor día de su vida. Mukahi hizo un fuerte sonido de beso antes de colgar y arrojarse a la cama.

El pelicereza aun estaba abrazado a la almohada cuando un fuerte timbrazo resonó por toda la casa. Se irguió un poco y recuperó la lucidez en un segundo. Bajó las escaleras casi volando y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Yuushi, viniste!- gritó. Pero lo primero que vio no fue a Yuushi sino un enorme ramo de flores de todos los colores del arcoiris, que parecía ocupar todo el marco de la puerta. Oshitari se asomó por detrás del ramo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi adorable Mukahi-san- dijo- feliz primer mes.

-Oshitari, ¡me trajiste flores! ¡Son hermosas!- Mukahi aceptó el arreglo y se estiró en puntas de pie para besar a su novio, aun algo shockeado por esa aparición divina. Lo hizo pasar con confianza y, tras depositar el ramo sobre una mesita, se le colgó del cuello y empezó a besarlo de tal manera que parecía que no lo fuera a soltar nunca. Oshitari lo acarició con delicadeza y lo miró con ternura, diciéndole que se cambiara mientras le preparaba el desayuno, cosa que hizo. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó comer, encantado hasta con el mas mínimo gesto suyo; si, ese hermoso pelicereza valía todo lo que pensaba hacer por el.

-¿Sucede algo, Yuushi? ¿Quieres comer un poco? Está muy bueno, en serio.

-¿Eh? No, gracias, lo hice solo para ti. Come rico, pero no te tardes mucho, que aun no acaba el día.

Mukahi tomó un lirio y dejó el ramo en su cuarto. Se lo enganchó en la ropa y se subió a la moto, nervioso ante la espera del momento que le daría sus regalos a Yuushi. Este hizo un enorme rodeo antes de llegar a la escuela, porque sabía que a Mukahi le gustaba pasear por la ciudad pegado a su cintura. Estacionó, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a las canchas con tranquilidad, sin importarle lo tarde que era. Al carajo el entrenamiento.

-Vaya, hoy están muy felices, ¿no, Atobe?- preguntó Jirou, observando a la Dirty Pair. Mukahi estaba mas enérgico que nunca, saltaba, reía por todo, mientras que Yuushi hacia gala de todos sus refinados modales, le alcanzaba su toalla y le daba de beber agua cuando mostraba señales de cansancio. Cuando el acróbata le hacia sus caritas de cachorro y sus caídas de ojos el peliazul se sentía recompensado por todo. (…)

-Oshitari, ¿a que tanto apuro por ir al salón?

-Ya lo verás, mi amor.- Mukahi entró como un tornado y ahogó un grito: sobre su pupitre había un gatito de peluche de un blanco inmaculado, con un collarcito azul oscuro, y al lado suyo una caja de terciopelo negro con bordes rojos fuego. Se abalanzó sobre el gatito y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡¡Es muy lindoooooooo!! ¡Yuushi-chan, muchas, muchas gracias!- gritó, tirándose sobre su hermoso novio con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara. Oshitari lo abrazó sin importarle las miradas de los curiosos.

-Sabía que te gustaría y le pedí a Ryou que lo dejara sobre tu pupitre para sorprenderte.

Mukahi se sentó y apoyó el gatito en su regazo, abriendo la caja y probando los exquisitos bombones que contenía.

-Chocolate relleno de cereza… muchas gracias, mi amor…- tomó uno y se lo dio en la boca a Yuushi, que no parecía en absoluto avergonzado. Al entrar el profesor Mukahi guardó la caja de chocolates, pero conservó al gatito a la vista.- Si Ootori tiene a Osito siempre, yo no voy a ser menos.

-¿Por qué no le pones nombre?- sugirió.

-Ya tiene nombre. Se llama Yuu.

Oshitari se derritió por dentro y observó con satisfacción que Mukahi no se separaba de Yuu en ningún momento: el gatito los acompañó en su almuerzo bajo el árbol antiguo, lo mismo que los dulces, que Yuushi insistió en darle de comer en la boca. Si por el fuera, se hubiera quedado bajo ese árbol el resto de la vida, abrazado a Mukahi, sin importarle si el resto del mundo seguía andando o no…

-Al fin se dignan llegar, los señores- dijo Atobe con ironía- ¿Qué les parece si dejan los mimos para la noche y ahora se ponen a practicar? Digo, si no es mucha molestia.

La Dirty no quiso seguir tentando a la suerte y obedeció al capitán, quien de todos modos se olvidó de ellos pronto para ir con Jirou. El buen humor de Mukahi dio paso a una especie de nerviosismo que Yuushi no asoció hasta que terminaron las prácticas y se fue a duchar. Cuando se acercó a su casillero para buscar un uniforme limpio encontró un paquete azul súper mono con una linda cinta de un azul mas oscuro, del tono de su propio pelo. Se dio vuelta y Mukahi lo miraba con timidez.

-Feliz primer mes, Yuushi-chan. Espero que te guste.

-Cerecita… que tierno de tu parte…- Yuushi abrió el paquete con emoción y encontró el suéter negro que había contemplado en el centro dos días atrás.- ¡Ay, Mukahi! ¿No me digas que tu…?

-La otra vez no lo pudiste comprar porque gastaste toda la plata en mi- explicó- no me pareció justo, así que ayer fui por el y decidí regalártelo. Le pedí a Ootori que lo dejara por mí para que no sospecharas.

-Mukahi, muchas, pero muchas gracias, mi amor- dijo Yuushi, poniéndose el suéter. Le quedaba perfectamente bien, hacia resaltar su cabello azul y le daba un aire de intelectual elegante. Se acercó y agarró a su novio por la cintura con aire mimoso.- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves tan sexy que quisiera comerte a besos aquí mismo.

-Hecho.

El mayor (en altura, no en edad) procedió a complacer a su novio; cada vez que posaba sus labios sobre la piel de Mukahi sentía como se estremecía de gusto, y como soltaba débiles gemiditos para mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. Tuvieron que interrumpir cuando llegó el resto del equipo, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentían y lo que estaban disfrutando. Mukahi agarró su bolso y a Yuu y luego se subió a la moto con Oshitari, con una tremenda expectativa.

El peliazul le acaricio la mejilla y lo llevó a una exclusiva cafetería de la Avenida, Tiffany´s. Mukahi le agarró las manos sobre la mesa, para dejar bien el claro que ese precioso era suyo (porque lo miraban bastante allí, todas las mujeres y un tercio de los hombres para ser exacta). Durante toda la tarde se sintió sumamente orgulloso de Yuushi, que tenia clase para todo, hasta para tomar café y verse lindo en el intento, y le ofrecía de todas las cosas ricas del menú. Yuushi hacia que todo fuera maravilloso. Era un tesoro.

Después de la cafetería aun les quedaba tiempo para una vuelta en moto por toda la ciudad. Yuushi estacionó en el mirador y abrazó a su novio, hundiendo su rostro en esos hermosos cabellos color cereza.

-¿Pasa algo, Yuushi-chan?

-Mukahi, te amo- dijo Oshitari con suavidad- te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, ya lo sabes. Creo que hoy pasamos un día fantástico, y desearía que fuera así para siempre.

-Ay, Yuushi, ¡yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre!- Mukahi dejó que su lindo seme de pelo azul le pusiera un dedo sobre los labios y se los separara despacito, para luego besarlo y terminar cubriéndole la boca y enlazándolo por la cintura para acercarlo mas a el.

Después de lo que podrían haber sido minutos, horas o días, se separaron y emprendieron la última fase de su viaje, que los dejaría en casa de Mukahi. Este sonrió misteriosamente cuando cruzaron las puertas y se adentraron en el espacioso living. Yuushi se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Tu hiciste esto, amor?- preguntó sonriendo. Las cortinas estaban echadas, y toda la iluminación provenía de unas velas de colores cubiertas con globos de vidrio a tono, logrando un bello efecto general. Mukahi se acercó al equipo de música y el ambiente se llenó con la melodía clásica y ligera que Yuushi adoraba.

-Di ordenes precisas de cómo quería todo, y les di el día libre a los empleados. ¿Te gusta?

-Eres un encanto por poner esa música, Mukahi. Ven, para que te agradezca- pidió con voz insinuante.

Mukahi obedeció y el mayor le devoró la boca una vez más, llevándolo de a poquito hacia el sofá. Una vez que lo tuvo allí se le acostó encima, con toda la intención de hacerlo suyo, pero al pelicereza le entró una risita tonta y lo apartó con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-Espera, no seas tan impaciente, cariño…- el peliazul le apoyó la mano en el muslo y el tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para continuar.- Tengo que subir a mi cuarto un momento para dejar a Yuu y hacer pichín. Si me esperas tranquilo, te prometo que te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras.

-Confío en ti, lindo- respondió Yuushi mordiéndole la oreja. El acróbata se levantó del sofá y le tiró un beso antes de salir disparado a su cuarto con el corazón palpitante. Dejó a Yuu sobre la cama y examinó la bolsa del Ebata Sex-Shop. Su disfraz lo aguardaba allí. Respiró profundo.

-Mukahiiii…- llamó Oshitari con voz cantarina- baja pronto, que ya no quiero esperar mas…

-Oh, si… ya voy, solo un minuto…

Yuushi se desperezó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, en ansiosa expectativa. Tal vez su pequeño tenia otro regalo para el, y no iba a arruinarle las cosas. Cuando oyó pasos por las escaleras se hizo un poco el dormido, hasta que Mukahi carraspeó. Al verlo se quedó literalmente mudo de asombro.

-Hola, Oshitari- dijo el pelicereza con una voz sumamente seductora.

El peliazul estaba como paralizado ante aquella visión tan perfecta. Mukahi tenia puestas unas simpáticas orejas de conejito, y también una colita de conejo como un pompon, por lo demás, solo llevaba una remera sin mangas de seda rosa, con un conejito playboy negro blasonado sobre el pecho, y unas medias rosas a juego. Avanzó hacia el con un aire pícaro y juguetón que le erizó la piel en un segundo. Mukahi se detuvo muy cerca y le hizo una pose, se agachó un poquito para mostrarle como la cola esponjosa le levantaba el camisón (o lo que sea) unos centímetros. Yuushi gimió de placer ante ese espectáculo tan placentero.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó el acróbata con coquetería.

-Siéntate sobre mi y verás como me gustas- respondió Yuushi con otro gemido. Efectivamente, el conejito (que por cierto, llevaba ropa interior sospechosamente femenina) lo había excitado de una forma harto notoria. Mukahi se le sentó encima enlazándolo por el cuello y se dio cuenta que su novio tenia una erección enorme. Yuushi lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrechó contra si, moviéndose para atrás y para adelante en un intento por rozarse mas con el y aumentar la placentera sensación que lo consumía. Mukahi se dio cuenta y lo ayudó, restregándose contra su cuerpo varonil como un gatito mimoso.

-Este es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho- musitó el mayor.

Mukahi rió encantado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, momento que Yuushi aprovechó para tocarle el sedoso pompon que tenia por cola; luego fue bajando la mano para acariciarle los muslos, cada vez más fascinado con el. Mukahi, siempre inocente, deslizó una de sus manitas hacia el pantalón de Oshitari y se lo desabrochó, ante lo cual este perdió el control. Se irguió un poco y se sacó el suéter, todo en un solo movimiento, para luego abrazar y acariciar a Mukahi, a quien acostó sobre el sofá enseguida.

-Si me miras así estas pidiéndome que te haga de todo- dijo. Y era cierto. El conejito se tocaba provocativamente las orejas mientras le hacia caídas de ojos.

-Mmm… podría ser. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato, Yuushi-chan?- preguntó, relamiéndose.

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Cómo puedes… ser tan sexy? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Oshitari se quedó solo con los boxers puestos y tomó a Mukahi entre sus brazos; besó su cuello con todo el amor del mundo mientras posaba las manos en esas hermosas caderitas de uke que tenia, acariciándolo y jugueteando con su ropa interior. EL conejito se liberó del abrazo y se dio vuelta, rozándole la mejilla al peliazul con su pompon. Yuushi se sintió provocado y se le tiró encima, rozando con su bulto la parte trasera del menor. Nuevamente se dedicó a lamerle el cuello mientras forcejeaba para sacarle el camisón, ansioso por dejarlo todo desnudito.

-Oh, Yuushi-chan, no seas tan impulsivo. Venga, vamos a jugar un poco.

-No… ¿que jugar? ¿Qué haces?- Mukahi se levantó y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, jugueteando con sus orejas falsas, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas calientes. Yuushi se sacó sus lentes y los dejó por ahí, y luego se sentó junto a el. El pelicereza lo besó y reclinó contra la alfombra, dispuesto a darle tanto placer como pudiera. Le revolvió el cabello mientras sus labios se posaban sobre su pecho: sus besos se hicieron más atrevidos, dejando al prodigio de Hyoutei lleno de marcas rojas.

-Muka… Mukahi, por favor…- rogó Yuushi. La erección le dolía con cada caricia que le daba su novio, y si este no se apuraba iba a colapsarse. Estiró una mano para poder aliviarse aunque sea un poco, pero Mukahi se lo impidió, atrapándole los brazos.- Mukahi, haz algo…

El acróbata decidió que ya había estado bien de preliminares y se inclinó sobre el bóxer de Yuushi para bajárselo con su propia boca, riendo divertido ante la cara extasiada que le mostraba. Cuando lo vio en toda su espléndida desnudez no lo pudo creer: otras veces le había visto el miembro erecto y lo había ayudado a satisfacerlo, pero nunca como ahora. Ahora era sencillamente enorme y hasta un poco aterrador.

-Te lo ruego, cerecita, hazme algo, lo que sea, ¡pero házmelo ya!

-Si, si…- dijo Mukahi tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.- Haré algo lindo contigo, Yuushi-chan.

Mukahi le separó un poco las piernas y se agachó para rozar con su nariz la masculinidad de Yuushi, e inmediatamente abrió su dulce boquita para lamerla. Continuó como quien se come un helado, chupando aquí y allá, saboreándolo, oyendo sus gemidos. Volvió a lamer la punta y le dio un mordisco, haciéndolo gritar y arquearse. Esta vez se la metió toda en la boca, con dificultad, y la recorrió centímetro a centímetro con su lengua. Menos de cinco minutos después el peliazul se le corrió encima, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oh, mira lo que me hiciste hacer, cerecita. Te ensucié la cara, ¿por que no me dejas limpiarte?

Mukahi negó y se relamió el semen que tenia encima. Yuushi decidió que ahora era su turno para comer y se echó sobre el pelicereza. Le metió las manos bajó el camisón y le bajó la bombacha (o lo que haya sido) mientras le lamía la oreja, deseando pode comérselo vivo. Le quitó la sedosa cola y metió su cabeza bajo el citado camisón para chuparlo todo, cosa que hizo; se esforzó para que Mukahi llegara al orgasmo mas explosivo de toda su vida.

-¡Yuushi-chan, te amo!- gritó el pelicereza, llenándole la boca al mayor con un fluido pegajoso y caliente. Oshitari no le hizo asco y se lo tragó, y ahí si lo dio vuelta y revoleó la remera playboy al diablo.

-Ahora vas a ser mío, conejito travieso- dijo Yuushi con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

Mukahi estaba acostumbrado a que Oshitari le hiciera el amor entre la ternura y la desesperación, pero esta vez era algo diferente. El peliazul se había vuelto completamente loco al verlo bajar disfrazado de conejito, y ahora solo quería hundirse en el y marcarlo de por vida. Humedeció su dedo índice y se lo metió sin miramientos, luego un segundo y un tercero, para luego dar paso a su (nuevamente) hinchado y endurecido pene. Mukahi gritó, realmente Yuushi estaba siendo un poco salvaje, y lo peor de todo era que le estaba gustando. Sus gritos se sintieron cada vez más altos, reverberaban en las paredes como un gong, pues no podía controlar el dolor.

-Tranquilo, Mukahi, si te pones tenso no lo disfrutarás…

-Yuu… Yuushi… ¡Tu me estás… matando, por Dios, me vas a matar!

-La culpa es tuya por excitarme tanto, preciosura de cereza… te voy a hacer absolutamente mío y no lo puedes impedir.

El prodigio hizo honor a su apodo y se acabó prodigiosamente en el interior del tierno y lindo Mukahi, cuyos ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Yuushi se salió de el y se desplomó sobre la alfombra, jadeando, enormemente satisfecho. El cuanto pudo abrazó a su conejito, que seguía shockeado.

-Con esa cara que tienes voy a pensar que no te gustó, cerecita. ¿Te siente bien?

Mukahi se arrebujó contra su pecho.- estoy bien; solo que si este fue el primer mes no quiero ni pensar en lo que me harás cuando cumplamos un año.- Yuushi rió, encantado con el comentario.

-Ryou me dio una idea para celebrar mi primer aniversario contigo. Creo que lo haré.

-¿Qué idea?- preguntó el pelicereza con curiosidad.

Yuushi gateó hasta sus pantalones y rebuscó en los bolsillos, hasta sacar una cajita forrada de azul. Volvió juntó a Mukahi (cuyo corazón estaba paralizado, si ESO era lo que pensaba…)

-Ábrelo y entenderás mi idea. Que espero tu compartas.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- el grito salió antes que pudiera abrir la cajita, y cuando lo hizo y vio el regio anillo con un pequeño zafiro incrustado gritó más alto todavía.- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Mukahi-san, si en un año no te has hartado de mi, ¿te gustaría casarte conm…?

El menor se lanzó sobre el y lo besó apasionadamente con un visible temblor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, hasta que ya no supo donde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de Yuushi. Largo rato después todavía no lo soltaba, y no lo hubiera hecho más si el peliazul no se habría soltado un poco para susurrarle al oído:

-Tomaré eso como un si…

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué yo… ah… Yuushi?

-Vamos a celebrar que aceptaste, ¿ne? Vamos, que yo aun no he acabado contigo, Usa-chan. Todavía puedo complacerte varias veces más. ¿No quieres?

Y durante el resto de la noche, Yuushi y Mukahi estuvieron haciendo el amor de todas las formas posibles, para de esa forma sellar el pacto de amor que acababan de declararse.


End file.
